Love Sweepers
by Fengtian Mai
Summary: Demi Sasuke yang selalu kusuka dan kuomeli. Demi Itachi yang kukutuk sampai mati. Demi Sasori yang kukejar di ujung hari. Kami para Namikaze bersaudara pecinta sesama jenis dan yaoi! SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, others.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

**Disclaimination : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Fengtian Mai & Fengtian Lou**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, ajaib, aneh, alur nggak jelas, gaje, author newbie, dan hal-hal yang dapat menyebabkan pingsan di tempat, membaca fic gaje ini dapat menyebabkan kanker, reumatik, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?). Fic yang berdasarkan pengalaman dan kisah nyata author sinting ini (tentu saja pengalaman authornya bukan yaoi dan tidak terlalu eksplisit).**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei dan entahlah siapa lagi... XP.**

**Summary : Si Kembar Namikaze tengah liburan ke Konoha. Apa jadinya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kehidupan para penerus keluarga Uchiha yang notabene adalah rival keluarga Namikaze?**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Namikaze's Twin**

**Konoha Hall Room Center, Konohagakure.**

"Tuan muda, silakan masuk..."

Pemuda berambut nyentrik itu langsung melewati sang pegawai hall room tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Langkah kakinya mantap, walaupun dia tengah dipandangi puluhan mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke Uchiha―nama pemuda itu―langsung menduduki kursi yang kosong. Wajah _stoic_ yang dipasangnya tidak memecahkan keheningan yang ada, malah memperburuk keadaan saja.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang, tuan-tuan?," tanyanya mulai melirik ke arah orator yang sudah siap sejak tadi. Lirikan itu cukup membuat sang orator merinding ngeri, mengingat Sasuke adalah putra bungsu sang bos. Setelah sepersekian detik sang orator bergelut dengan ketakutannya, diapun membuka rapat ini.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, rapat kerja sama perusahaan se-Konoha telah usai, namun Sasuke masih terduduk di kursinya. Tidak, dia bukan betah duduk di kursi itu. Sofa di kamarnya jauh lebih empuk dibandingkan kursi ini. Dia hanya terpaksa duduk lebih lama karena sang ayah ingin memperkenalkannya dengan salah satu rekan perusahaannya.

"Saya tidak menyangka tuan muda Sasuke baru lulus SMA. Saya pikir tuan muda Sasuke sudah kuliah...," sanjung seorang pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Mata lavender pria itu menatap dalam mata _onyx_ yang dimiliki Sasuke, mencoba melihat perubahan ekspresi tuan muda Uchiha ini. "Tuan Hiashi, mungkin kita dapat melakukan beberapa perundingan minggu depan untuk perusahaan kita...," sela Fugaku Uchiha―kepala keluarga serta pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha, mencoba membicarakan maksudnya selama ini untuk menggabungkan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Ah, saya sangat setuju. Bagaimana jika saya juga mengundang tuan muda Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu masih dibiarkan Sasuke, sampai...

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa..."

Jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke sukses membuat kedua alis Fugaku bertaut. Sang Uchiha senior sungguh tidak menyukai jawaban yang diberikan anak bungsunya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?," tanyanya dengan nada geram.

"Aku akan pergi berlibur ke Kirigakure untuk 3 minggu ke depan. Kurasa aku sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan di sini. Permisi...," ucap Sasuke santai nan cuek sebelum akhirnya dia melenggang pergi keluar ruangan.

Blamp!―pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh sang Uchiha bungsu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke itu, Fugaku merasa sangat malu pada pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bakal mempermalukannya seperti ini. Dengan sedikit merendahkan diri, dia berkata, "Ah, maafkan Sasuke. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu tertekan setelah ujian akhir―"

"Menarik. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu kembali, tolong ingatkan saya untuk mengenalkan salah satu putri saya. Permisi," sang Hyuuga pun pamit dan mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan Fugaku dalam kebingungan yang teramat menyiksa. Fugaku masih menatap pintu, hampa. Sebelum akhirnya menghela napas berat dan panjang. "Ha-ah... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini...," ucapnya masih belum mengerti apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berjalan melewati para pegawai yang bekerja di hall room ini. Dengan wajah _stoic_ –nya, dia dapat membuat anak kecil yang lewat menangis ketakutan. Sesampainya di parkiran, dia langsung memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir. Kini dia telah menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari sana. Dia telah membawa apapun yang dia butuhkan di Kirigakure. Namun kali ini dia mencoba sesuatu yang lebih baru―dia akan menyamar di tengah keramaian dan naik kereta shinkansen ke Kirigakure. Ya, dia sudah memperhitungkan jika ayahnya mencoba mengejarnya ke Kirigakure atau mengirim anak buahnya ke sana.

Dia sudah punya rencana tersendiri di Kirigakure, dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Mungkin saja liburan ini bisa dibatalkan kapanpun jika Fugaku mengetahui alasannya menuju Kirigakure kali ini. Bukan. Walaupun dia seorang playboy, dia tidak akan mengejar seorang gadis incarannya di sana. Bukan juga untuk menemui artis terkenal, toh Sasori sahabat kakaknya adalah artis.

Alasan konyol memang, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia pergi ke Kirigakure hanya untuk menikmati tomat segar langsung di perkebunannya, karena Kirigakure adalah kota pengekspor tomat yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ha-ah, tanpa dia sadari dia telah membatalkan sebuah pertemuan penting hanya untuk menikmati segarnya tomat di perkebunannya langsung. Dasar maniak tomat...

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Station, Konohagakure.**

Dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan beriringan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut kemerahan di sampingnya. "Kyuu, kamu bantu aku nyari _guide _–nya, dong! Seharusnya mereka ada di sini...," gerutu si pirang. Mata safir-nya terus mengedar ke segala penjuru stasiun yang luas ini.

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja sendiri _guide _–mu. Aku mau pergi...," ujar yang satu lagi. Dia langsung meninggalkan si pirang di tempatnya. Mata _ruby_ –nya seperti tertarik akan sesuatu yang berbau petualangan. "Hei, Kyuu! Kau jangan kemana-mana! Kita 'kan baru pertama kali ke Konoha! Kyuu!"

Bagaikan hantu, pemuda berambut kemerahan itu telah lenyap dari pandangan si pirang. Si pirang masih mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Seharusnya dua _guide_ yang disewanya itu ada di sini, sialan! Kini dia harus mencari tiga orang! Sial!

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua sudah terparkir dengan mulus di depan stasiun. Mata _onyx_ sang pemilik mobil mencoba melihat sebuah loket kereta yang menuju Kirigakure. Setelah melihat apa yang diinginkannya, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju loket itu. Saat dirinya hampir beberapa langkah lagi menuju loket itu, tiba-tiba seorang pria bermasker hitam menabraknya keras dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, tuan! Ump... Tolong pegang ini sebentar. Terima kasih..." Pria itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlari menuju toilet. Sasuke hanya membatu setelah mengalami peristiwa aneh yang tidak sampai semenit lamanya. Mata _onyx _–nya kini beralih pada sebuah papan yang diberikan pria tadi. Dengan rasa penasaran, dibacanya papan yang ada di tangannya itu. "Naruto dan Kyuubi Namikaze? Apa maksudnya?," gumamnya bingung. "_Jangan-jangan..."_

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu! Kau darimana saja! Ayo cepat, kita harus mencari Kyuubi!," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat seperti seusianya panjang lebar dan langsung mengamit tangannya. "T-tunggu dulu! Aku―"

"Ayo cepat! Kalau Kyuubi berkeliaran bisa gawat!"

Sasuke terus ditarik dan diajak berlari oleh pemuda tak dikenalnya itu. Bahkan dia nyaris mewek di tempat setelah perkataanya dipotong pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ha-ah, mungkin kau memang harus membatalkan liburanmu atau mungkin nasibmu memang buruk, Sas...

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman keluarga Sabaku, Konohagakure.**

Uchiha Itachi tengah bersantai dengan sahabat baiknya di gazebo yang ada di halaman depan kediaman Sabaku. Mereka tengah asyik chatting dengan beberapa artis terkenal seperti Lady Gaga dan Britney Spears (?). Setelah beberapa lama ber-chatting ria, sang Sabaku muda melihat seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka tengah duduk di depan pagar rumahnya. "Tachi... Lihat itu! Ada orang aneh di depan rumah... Siapa, ya?"

Itachi pun melihat ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk termenung di depan kediaman Sabaku. "Ah, kayaknya pengemis...," jawabnya santai nan ngasal. "Masa' sih? Kok bawa tas gede? Trus dia lebih mirip anak nyasar daripada pengemis... Tanyain, yuk!," ajak sang Sabaku.

"_Che_! Kau saja sendiri... Ini 'kan rumahmu...," tolak Itachi, sadis. Sabaku pun hanya dapat menghela napas dan mulai melangkah menuju pemuda di depan rumahnya.

.

.

Kyuubi sudah berjalan mengelilingi beberapa kompleks rumah di Konoha. Namun tetap saja dia masih belum tau apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan. Ya, sedari tadi dia meninggalkan Naruto di stasiun hanya untuk mencari hal yang bahkan dia sendiri belum tentukan apa itu. Dan kini dia terduduk di depan pagar rumah seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui siapa dengan suatu alasan pasti, dia kelelahan. Mau kembali ke stasiun pun percuma, dia sudah lupa jalan menuju ke sana.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut merah membuka pagar dan duduk di dekatnya. "Maaf, adik kecil..."

"Hah? Adik kecil! Aku ini bukan anak kecil, tau!," bentak Kyuubi kasar. Sasori hanya megap-megap tidak dapat mengelak dari bentakan seorang pemuda kasar di depannya. "Oh.. O-Oke... Siapa namamu? Kau terlihat sedang terse―"

"Apa urusanmu, hah? Lagipula kau ini siapa? Jangan-jangan kau penjahat yang ingin menculikku. Iya, 'kan?," tanya Kyuubi semakin menjadi. Sasori benar-benar terpojok sekarang, dia sungguh baru pertama kalinya menemui orang sarap macam Kyuubi. "Ah.. Aku Sasori no Sabaku... Aku tinggal di sini, dan aku bukan penjahat..."

"Bohong! Setelah aku mengatakan itu, kau mencoba mengikuti pembicaraan agar kau bisa menculikku! Bisa saja ini markas penjahat! Akan kulaporkan kau!," ancam Kyuubi benar-benar sarap. Mendengar tuduhan gila Kyuubi, Sasori jadi panik sendiri. "Percayalah... Aku bukan penj―"

"Nggak usah bohong! TOLONG! "

"H-hei! Sssttt! Te-tenang... aku bukan penjahat...," ucap Sasori makin panik.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! PENJAHAT! TO―"

"TACHI! ITACHI! ITACHIII!," Sasori berteriak gaje sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu menunjuk Kyuubi bagaikan melihat hantu di siang bolong. Mendengar teriakan histeris sang sahabat yang berkali-kali menyebut namanya, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Sabaku muda. Mata kelamnya melihat Sasori yang ada di pojokan sambil terus menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut kemerahan di depannya. "Apa?," tanyanya santai walaupun sudah melihat temannya hampir pingsan di tempat.

"Chi! Jauhkan anak sarap ini dariku! JAUHKAN!," teriak Sasori semakin menjadi. Itachi memandang pemuda yang ditunjuk Sasori. Ah, rupanya Itachi masih belum mengerti maksud Sasori, masih loading gitu. "_Bukannya Sasori orang yang ramah sama siapapun walaupun orang itu pingin buanget nge-rape Sasori yang punya tampang baby face?"_

Si Uchiha sulung menatap Kyuubi tepat di mata _ruby_ –nya. Setelah itu, matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuubi dari atas sampai bawah. "_Tampang polos kayak gini dibilang sarap?"_

Itachi mendekati Kyuubi dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Kyuubi dari dekat. Risih diliatin begitu, Kyuubi mendengus sebal. "Ngapain kamu liatin aku kayak gitu? Pergi sana!," bentak Kyuubi mendorong wajah Itachi kasar. Itachipun terdorong ke belakang dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Tch! Dia hanya anak kecil yang kelewat polos..."

Tidak terima dikatai anak kecil untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuubi menendang kaki Itachi keras hingga Uchiha sulung merintih kesakitan. "Apanya yang anak kecil! Aku sudah besar, bodoh! Mata kalian dimana, sih!," gerutu Kyuubi semakin kasar. Mata _ruby _–nya tidak lepas dari tatapan mata sang Uchiha sulung. Kedua manik beda warna itupun menatap sengit satu sama lain. "Oh, maafkan aku. Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku kenapa paman ada di sini?," tanya Itachi dengan sindiran a la Itachi-nya. Dia menekankan kata 'paman'. Kyuubi menautkan kedua alisnya. "_Mau main-main, ya?"_

"Oh, tadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, lalu aku tersesat, kakek tua keriputan...," jawab Kyuubi tak kalah dari Itachi. Kini giliran sang Uchiha yang menautkan alis, geram. Tanpa berhenti menatap Kyuubi, Itachi berbisik pada Sasori, "Sasori, dia bukan sarap..."

Sasori memandang sahabtnya dengan kebingungan yang amat. "...tapi dia gila...," lanjut Itachi makin konslet. Mendengar itu semua sanggup membuat Sasori hampir jatuh anime style dengan sempurna. "_Chi, kalau dia itu gila, kamu apa dong? Edan?," _batin Sasori sweatdrop. Itachi masih memandang sengit Kyuubi. Kalau saja ini bukan rumah Sabaku, pastilah Itachi sudah menghancurkan rumah ini sebelum menghancurkan anak sok tau di depannya.

_Tring!_

Sebuah lampu bohlam hemat energi (?) menyala di dalam otaknya. Sebuah ide gila nan ekstrim muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Apakah seseorang akan berdosa jika dia lancang mencium tangan lembut seorang gadis yang menawan, wahai pemuda asing?," tanya Itachi tiba-tiba yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak suka atau benci sastra macam Kyuubi kebingungan.

Benar saja, Kyuubi terlihat kebingungan di depan matanya. Mungkin sedikit bumbu sastra mampu menjatuhkannya, bukankah itu maumu, Itachi? "Apa maksudmu, bedebah! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Jika itu memang sebuah dosa, apakah aku sang pemimpi ini boleh memimpikan sebuah tangan lembut seorang yang asing namun mampu menawan perasaanku walaupun itu adalah kesalahan yang sanggup membuatku menjadi pendosa, wahai pemuda asing?"

"Ha-ah?"

Itachi mengambil tangan kanan Kyuubi dan langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di sana sambil terus menatap mata _ruby_ milik Kyuubi, "Pemuda asing, biarlah dosa ini menjadi miliku dan keindahan ini milik kita bersama..."

Sasori dan Kyuubi cengo sesaat. Keduanya sungguh terkejut dengan kelakuan aneh sang Uchiha satu ini. Setelah bangkit dari cengonya, Kyuubi langsung menarik tangannya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya dengan cepat, jijik. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan. Bukan blushing, tapi marah dicampur malu. "Pemuda asing, jika kau tidak keberatan dengan diriku yang hina ini, namaku adalah Itachi Uchiha... Dan jika kau tak keberatan, aku sangat ingin mengetahui namamu walaupun kau akan menjatuhkanku jauh dalam pesonamu...," ujar Itachi hampir membuat Kyuubi dan Sasori jantungan.

"Chi... Udah, Chi. Kau kenapa, sih?," tanya Sasori tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kalimat gaje dari bibir sahabatnya. "Apakah para penyamun mengetahui caranya membaptis seorang anak manusia yang suci? Bahkan pendeta pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyucikan diri masing-masing. Jikalau anda, tuan yang baik hati hendak menghentikan diriku yang hatinya telah ditawan pemuda asing ini, maka apakah aku akan menjadi golongan para pendusta?," tanya Itachi makin menjadi.

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu, brengsek! Katakan dengan be―"

Itachi langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Kyuubi dan mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. "Pemuda yang baik hati, bolehkah aku mencicipi sedikit saja rasa dari manisnya bibir yang dapat mengatakan segalanya dalam kebohongan dunia ini? Apakah aku berhak mendapatkan madu yang kau miliki ini? Atau bolehkah aku mengetahui nama yang akan kau sebut saat aku bertanya siapa nama indah milikmu yang mam―"

"Na-namaku Kyuubi Namikaze! Dan sekarang menjauhlah dariku!," hardik Kyuubi panik sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh darinya. Bukannya menjauh Itachi malah semakin mendekap Kyuubi erat. Bahkan sekarang bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan sehingga membuat Sasori stress setengah mati dan mulai menjerit histeris. "AAAAAAAA!"

Itachi mulai melepas Kyuubi dan berbalik memandang Sasori. "Hei, kau tidak perlu seperti itu juga, 'kan?," tanyanya mulai bersikap a la Uchiha seperti semula. Sasori sudah puas teriak langsung terduduk lemas. "Chi! Berhenti bermain-main dengan hal yang aneh-aneh!," pinta Sasori dengan wajah memelas. Duh, bisa kena serangan jantung kalau terus-terusan melihat Itachi dan ke-gaje-annya. "Hmp.. Uhmhh..HAHAHAHAHA..," Itachi tertawa keras bagai orang kesurupan.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai berguling-guling di tanah. "Aku.. Bisa buat kalian sampai pucat begitu! Haduh... Padahal aku cuma niru kata-kata yang ada di pentas drama Romeo Juliet tahun lalu!," ujar Itachi masih menertawakan sahabat dan anak nyasar nan belagu di depannya. Kyuubi terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Uchiha sulung. "Sialan kau, bedebah!," ucap Kyuubi sambil melancarkan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan ke arah Uchiha sulung. Namun sang Uchiha dengan sangat mulusnya menghindar segala bentuk perlawanan Kyuubi. Ha-ah, dua orang gila bertemu dalam satu arena.

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Namikaze Pain, Konohagakure.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berkeliling kota Konoha, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuubi dimanapun. Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kediaman sepupu Naruto. "_Arsitekturnya... Seperti pecinaan...,"_ batin Sasuke saat melihat beberapa lampion merah di gantung di depan pintu gerbang. Membiarkan Sasuke menikmati suasana pecinaan rumah sepupunya, Naruto menarik tali yang panjang menjuntai ke bawah.

_Teng._

_Teng._

_Teng._

Lonceng besar yang ada di atas pintu gerbang berdenting seiring dengan gerakan Naruto yang menarik tali tersebut. Pintu dibukakan seorang pemuda berwajah putih pucat lengkap dengan ekspresi datar, namun wajahnya selalu menyunggingkan senyuman palsu. Sasuke memandang pemuda putih pucat di hadapannya dengan tatapan benci. Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang penuh kebohongan dan senyuman yang jelek macam itu, sialan! Pemuda itu mempersilakan Naruto dan Sasuke masuk setelah Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kartu emas bergambar rubah berekor sembilan. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, Naruto bertanya pada pemuda itu, "_Shì nï de zhŭrén zài nălï__?―_Dimana tuanmu?_"_

"_Zhŭ qù dào lìng yīgè difāng yŭ tā de qīzi__ ―_Tuan sedang pergi keluar kota bersama istrinya," jawab pelayan itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar percakapan kedua orang aneh di depannya. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Yang satunya menganggap dirinya seorang _guide_ padahal dia nggak ada tampang-tampangnya _guide_, sedangkan yang satunya selalu tersenyum palsu. Apalagi setelah kedua orang itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing, dan kedengarannya bahasa Mandarin yang dibencinya.

Pemuda aneh itu berbalik untuk memandang Sasuke. "_Tā shì shuí__?―_Siapa dia?," tanyanya penasaran. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya bingung dengan perkataan sang pelayan. "_Tā shì wŏ de zhĭnán__...―_Dia _guide _–ku...," jawab Naruto santai. Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda itu masih menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Hening.

Hening.

"Saya Sai. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja pada saya...," ucap Sai pada Sasuke dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyuman trademark-nya.

"_Bilang dari tadi kalau bisa bahasa Jepang...," _batin Sasuke sebal. Dari tadi dia merasa dikacangin, tau! Sai mengundurkan diri. Tak seberapa lama, seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang datang dari dalam sambil bersorak, "Kak Naru! Akhirnya datang juga!"

Anak itu langsung berhambur memeluk Naruto. Anak itu tampak senang akan kedatangan si pirang ke rumahnya. "Kak Naru... Kak Kyuu mana? Kok kakak malah bawa dia?," tanya anak itu polos seraya menunjuk Sasuke. Naruto menatap anak itu, "Tanya saja padanya..."

Anak itu pun berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Namaku Nagato Namikaze. Kakak siapanya Kak Naru? Jangan bilang kalau kakak pacarnya...," tanya anak itu polos banget dan menggemaskan. Sasuke menyamakan wajahnya dengan anak itu. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha... Aku _guide_ kakak ini dan bukan pacarnya...," jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman. Ah, dia tidak dapat menunjukkan sikap dinginnya pada anak kecil, tidak sanggup lebih tepatnya.

"Kak Kyuu-nya mana, kak Sasu?"

Naruto maelirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir, "Kyuu pergi jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman manis pada keponakannya yang masih penasaran dengan keberadaan saudara kembarnya yang seharusnya bersama dengannya saat ini. Nagato mengangguk mengerti. "Mana ayah ibumu, Nagato?," kata Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ayah dan ibu pergi ke Sunagakure selama 2 minggu ke depan. Sai sudah memberi tahu 'kan, kak?"

"Iya. Tapi dia tidak bilang kemana. Eh, Sasuke akan menginap di sini selama jadi _guide _–ku, ya?," pinta Naruto pada Nagato yang terlihat senang. Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. Bener deh, anak ini... Dia 'kan nggak ada niat jadi _guide _–nya, apalagi nginap di rumah orang!

"Oh... Kakak akan menginap di rumahku juga, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Sai sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita...," ujar anak itu sambil tersenyum senang sebelum pergi masuk ke dalam lagi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di sana.

Sasuke tampak bingung. Dia 'kan bisa pulang? Tapi kalau pulang... Ayahnya pasti langsung mencak-mencak setelah tahu dia tidak jadi ke Kirigakure. Apalagi, anak tadi kayaknya sudah kerasan sama dia walau bertemu. Jadi nggak enak hati, deh... Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah cengirannya.

"Ayo masuk! Aku dapat mencium bau ramen! Besok kita akan keliling Konoha! Kau juga harus membantuku mencari Kyuubi, Sasuke...," ajaknya langsung menarik Sasuke masuk. Bukan itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Nar. Tapi... "_Apa boleh buat...," _batin Sasuke pasrah aja. Toh, semalam tak apa, bukan?

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Uchiha, Konohagakure.**

Kyuubi akhirnya mengikuti Itachi setelah disiram air oleh Sasori dengan kejamnya. Sebenarnya, dia mau langsung saja ke rumah sepupunya, Pain. Berhubung ini baru pertama kalinya dia ke Konoha dan alamat itu hilang dan dia tidak dapat menghubungi saudara kembarnya―Naruto, terpaksalah dia menginap di rumah Uchiha. Sesampainya di dalam rumah Itachi, Kyuubi tidak dapat melihat keluarga Itachi selain pelayan-pelayannya. Dia sedikit bingung karena biasanya jika dia di rumah, Deidara atau Naruto pasti akan menyambutnya, ibunya memasakkannya ramen dan ayahnya duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran atau menonton televisi walaupun mereka punya banyak pelayan. Namun di keluarga Uchiha itu, seperti mencari sebutir apel di lautan luas, sulit sekali di terjadi.

Itachi menyuruhnya berganti pakaian mengingat dia baru saja disiram dengan kejamnya oleh Sasori. Entah kesambet setan apa, Itachi mau menampung sang Namikaze di rumahnya. Dia tau siapa Kyuubi sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Itachi nggak tega sama anak kecil yang kesasar. Apalagi Kyuubi seumuran dengan adik tersayangnya, Sasuke. Ha-ah, gara-gara brothers complex rupaya...

.

.

Kyuubi sudah mencoba beberapa pakaian yang disediakan pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Namun karena postur tubuhnya yang memang kecil dan agak kurus, baju-baju itu terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Akhirnya dia memilih memakai piyama berwarna orange terang dengan gambar rubah chibi. Dia mencari Itachi di seluruh ruangan, namun tidak ditemukannya si Uchiha sulung tersebut. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan meminta ijin, Kyuubi langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar Itachi. Tetap saja, dia tidak menemukannya. "_Ha-ah... Kemana sih, kakek keriputan itu?"_

_Creeshhh._

Suara air yang berjatuhan terdengar sangat keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba suara air itu berhenti. "_Kok, mati? Apa dia sudah selesai mandi, atu mungkin... dia pingsan..."_ Setelah menunggu cukup lama, pintu kamar mandipun tak kunjung terbuka. Semakin kuatlah dugaan Namikaze satu ini. Kyuubi mencoba mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu, mencoba mencari tahu keadaan si Uchiha sulung. Namun sayang, pintu langsung dibuka dan menyebabkan Kyuubi terjatuh ke depan. "Uwaa!"

Meraih apapun yang ada didekatnya, Kyuubi langsung menangkap tangan Itachi yang baru selesai mandi. "Ha-ah... Selain belagu kau juga mesum ya, paman...," sindir Itachi yang masih memegangi tangan Kyuubi yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumpuan. Kyuubi langsung meloncat bak ikan salmon, menjauhi Itachi dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Ha-ah? K-kau bilang apa, kakek keriputan? Aku nggak mesum! Dasar kakek keriputan!," ejek Kyuubi yang masih sempat teriak di saat napasnya tercekat, kaget.

Itachi tersenyum mengejek, "Lalu kau ngapain di depan pintu kamar mandi? Ngintipin aku, ya?," tanya Uchiha sulung ke-pede-an mencoba menggoda Kyuubi. "A-a-aku... Nggak, lah!," sangkal Kyuubi.

"Ngaku aja kok sulit, sih? Nggak masalah lagi..."

Kyuubi memandang Itachi nggak percaya. "_Busyet, dah! Dia ini apa sih? Pede amet... Kagak ketulungan!," _batin Kyuubi. "Ayolah.. Katakan saja kalau kau mau _itu-itu_, hn?," tanya Itachi dengan nada sensual, mencoba menggoda Namikaze kedua itu. "Ha-ah? K-ka-kau..."

Itachi merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuubi dan mencoba mengarahkan Kyuubi ke ranjangnya. Kyuubi merasa ini adalah kiamat, mencoba menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kau mau berapa ronde, ahn?," tanya Itachi makin sarap, nggak peduli sang Namikaze kedua sudah pucat pasi.

"Ha?A-a-a.. ARGH!," geram Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya dan menjauh pergi dari Itachi, frustasi. Dia benar-benar depresi menghadapi makhluk bernama Itachi Uchiha satu itu. Dia langsung meninggalkan Uchiha sulung dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Itachi tersenyum kemenangan setelah mengalahkan telak anak nyasar itu. Lalu... "HAHAHAHA... DASAR POLOS!," teriak Itachi, nggak berperasaan. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu menggertak giginya keras. "_Ingat, ya! Suatu saat aku akan membalasmu! Awas kau, kakek keriputan!,"_ batin Kyuubi benar-benar kalap. Ha-ah... Dasar Kyuubi... Siapa yang akan dipermainkan siapa?

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Namikaze's Mansion, Uzumakikagure.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang diikat satu tengah berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruang tengah. Wajahnya begitu kusut, menandakan dirinya tengah dalam _badmood_ tingkat dewa. Sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Deidara Namikaze ini langsung membuka pintu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata birunya menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bersantai.

"Ayah, ibu! Apa maksudnya Kak Naru dan Kak Kyuu pergi ke Konoha berdua? Aku kok ditinggal?," tanya Deidara menyampaikan uneg-unegnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Ya, tentu saja dia tidak terima, karena Konohagakure itu 'kan kota tempat tinggal artis idola si Namikaze bungsu, Sasori no Sabaku."Dei, mereka hanya ingin mengunjungi Pain dan Konan. Kau kenapa, sih? Kakak-kakakmu itu 'kan mau masuk Konoha International University (disingkat KIU)... setidaknya mereka harus mengenal Konoha, sayang...," ucap Kushina lembut. Anaknya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dikasari. Karena... meweknya itu lho, yang buat semua orang bakal bersalah membuatnya sedih.

Deidara berpikir sejenak. "_Konoha International University... Academy High School!"_

"Aha!," ucapnya setelah mendapat ide. Ayah dan ibunya saling berpandangan, mereka tau ada yang direncanakan si bungsu saat ini. "Ayah, ibu! Aku mau masuk KIU Academy! Di sana 'kan ada High School-nya!," ujar Deidara dilengkapi dengan puppy eyes mematikannya, "boleh, ya?"

Kushina menatap Minato dengan cemas. "Hm.. Kalau begitu silakan," ucap Minato santai.

"Minato! Deidara 'kan..."

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Di sana 'kan ada Naruto dan Kyuubi. Lagipula di Academy itu ada Nagato. Dia tidak akan kesepian. Asalkan dia bersungguh-sungguh belajar di sana...," ucap Minato mampu membuat wajah Deidara berbinar-binar. Sungguh, tipe ayah bijak. "Terima kasih, ayah...," ucap Deidara girang. "Tapi ingat, Dei. Kau itu punya penyakit asma, jadi jangan terlalu membebani dirimu...," pesan Kushina mengkhawatirkan putra bungsunya. "Ibu tenang saja...," jawab Deidara tenang.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di Konoha, Deidara berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. "_Sasori no Danna, tunggulah penggemar terberatmu ini!," _batinnya kegirangan. Ha-ah, Dei. Kau jangan memanfaatkan kebaikan orang tuamu itu...

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? Akankah Kyuubi menemukan Naruto atau sebaliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan liburan Sasuke ke Kirigakure? Apa mimpi Deidara bakal kesampaian? Tunggu selengkapnya di chapter berikutnya...

**~TSUDZUKU~**

**.**

**.**

**~OMAKE~**

Sasori yang melihat pertengkaran gaje itu langsung berteriak dengan keras. "BERHENTI!," jeritnya geram. Bagaikan angin yang berlalu, teriakannya tak digubris oleh kedua orang gaje di depannya. "Kau kakek keriputan, seharusnya aku memperingatimu sejak tadi. Aku ini juara Kung Fu di Uzumakikagure!," ujar Kyuubi menyombongkan diri. "_Uzumakikagure? Berarti dia benar-benar anak keluarga itu..."_

"Oh, ya? Kau juga sebaiknya berhati-hati, paman nyasar. Aku adalah juara Karate se-Jepang...," ucap Itachi santai. Kyuubi mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Memang benar 'kan dia juara Karate se-Jepang? Untuk apa berbohong? Saat mereka hampir memulai kembali pertarungan mereka, Sasori datang dengan seember penuh air. Dan...

_Bruash!_

Disiramnya air itu ke tubuh Kyuubi secara kejam. Kyuubi yang basah kuyup hampir saja memukul Sasori kalau tidak ada Itachi yang melarangnya. "Chi! Bawa pergi anak itu! Kalian bikin aku pusing!," hardik Sasori dengan keras nan sadis pada sahabat dan orang nyasar di depannya. Apa jawaban Itachi?

"Hn."

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat, dia menggendong Kyuubi di pundaknya dan membawa si Namikaze ke dalam mobil yang di parkirnya di teras rumah Sabaku. "Hei! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!," protes Kyuubi sambil memukul punggung Uchiha sulung. "Kau mau ikut denganku atau disiram Sasori lagi, hm?"

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi langsung diam membisu dan mengikuti Uchiha sulung masuk ke mobilnya. Ha-ah... Kau bernasib sial, Kyuu...

.

.

**Bagaimana? Ceritanya aneh, ya? Aku tau kok. Tapi sungguh, ini adalah kisah nyata. Aku dan saudari kembarku Tian Lou. Makanya aku tulis Tian Mai & Tian Lou. Yah... Ujung-ujungnya juga ntar yaoi lemon. Bagian-bagian yang vulgar itu kebanyakan ideku, tapi ada juga yang nyata dari Tian Lou. Aku sempet nggak percaya ceritanya jauh lebih excited dari pada punyaku. Chapter depan banyak SasuNaru! **_**Yuèdú hé shĕnchá, qĭng?**_**―RnR, Please?**

**._._._. **_**Xie Xie**_** ._._._.**

**Fengtian Mai & Fengtian Lou**


	2. Chapter 2

Bales _review _dulu, yuk!

**Miseta Harumi Kitara: **_Upload _–nya nanti saja setelah UAN. Aku juga sibuk nih... Mau UAN juga ngurus perpindahanku ke KIU Academy. Nanti sekitar Mei awal, oke?

**AkamakiKyuu: **Salam kenal! Mirip punya siapa? Apa benar-benar mirip, ya? Wuaaa! Harus gimana, dong?#pundung. Aku cuma berpikir singkat kalau trio Akatsuki itu adalah murid Jiraiya, jadi mereka punya hubungan tersendiri dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya aku mau buat si Naruko jadi kembarannya Naruto, tapi nggak puas kalau nggak yaoi. Maaf, ya buat kak Taz, aku nggak bermaksud menjadi plagiat, kok!

**Anon: **WAAA! Aku jadi merasa seperti plagiat beneran nih!#mau bunuh diri. Seharusnya aku lebih melihat-lihat dan membaca-baca fic senpai sekalian, ya...#nangis merasa bodoh.

**hatakehanahungry: **Iya, Deidara mau masuk kelas 1 SMA, beda tiga tahun sama kakak-kakaknya. Sasori? Sebenarnya dia super ramah. Tapi sebab dirinya bertemu orang nggak waras, jadinya dia ikut-ikutan nggak waras (orang yang mudah dipengaruhi). Lemon masih lama... Soalnya aku sekamar asrama dengan orang anti segala bentuk hubungan homogenitas dan saudari kembarku (aku nyolong _diary _–nya). Mereka berdua yang sering ngomel saat aku baca doujin yaoi atau lagi nulis cerita...

**amimi: **HUAA! Jadi benar-benar mirip dengan fic orang, ya?#pundung. Aku sumpah dan serius nggak tau tentang penulisan fic ini. Aku cuma males diomelin Tian Lou dengan gaya penulisanku (dia penulis cerpen). Aku cuma niru gaya penulisan Tian Lou dengan sedikit ubah sana ubah sini sama gaya bahasa agar lebih humor...

**ChaaChulie247: **Oh, ya? Padahal aku paling nggak bisa buat lelucon, lho! _Thanks _banget! Obsesi Sasuke itu benar-benar terjadi pada _guide _–ku yang (sekarang aku baru tau dia anak pengusaha Fujiwara Inc.) yang membatalkan acara makan malam sama teman-teman ayahnya gara-gara kepingin pergi ke Harvest Hill Osaka untuk melihat domba. Dia bilang dia mau pura-pura jadi _guide _jadi dia nggak perlu pulang dan dimarahi ayahnya. Ckckck...

Oke, sudah semua. _Thanks _buat yang sudah membaca fic saya. Mari lanjut...

**A Naruto fanfiction titled "Love Sweepers"**

**Disclaimination : The Great Masashi Kishimoto –sensei**

**Author : Fengtian Mai & Fengtian Lou**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, ajaib, aneh, alur nggak jelas, gaje, author newbie, dan hal-hal yang dapat menyebabkan pingsan di tempat, membaca fic gaje ini dapat menyebabkan kanker, reumatik, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?). Fic yang berdasarkan pengalaman dan kisah nyata author sinting ini (tentu saja pengalaman authornya bukan yaoi dan tidak terlalu eksplisit). OOC abis. Semua cerita di chapter ini benar-benar nyata.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei dan entahlah siapa lagi... XP.**

**Summary : Si Kembar Namikaze tengah liburan ke Konoha. Apa jadinya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kehidupan para penerus keluarga Uchiha yang notabene adalah rival keluarga Namikaze?**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Street Problem Maker!**

**Kediaman Namikaze Pain, Konohagakure.**

Sang mentari kini telah muncul dari bilik peraduannya. Sinarnya yang hangat disambut dengan sangat riuh oleh kokokan ayam dan kicauan burung. Sasuke Uchiha yang baru terjaga dari alam mimpinya, langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Selasai mandi dia langsung menuju ke kamar Naruto yang berdekatan dengan kamarnya. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah segar dan harum, Naruto masih mendengkur, masih terbuai alam mimpi.

Mendengus kesal, Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto. Diguncangkannya tubuh pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil bergumam, "Bangun. Sudah pagi." Naruto yang baru bangun dari alam mimpi langsung memukulnya dengan malas, "Nanti saja, bu...," lalu menarik selimut itu menutupi tubuhnya. Setiap kali Sasuke mencoba mengguncangkan tubuhnya, yang dia dapat adalah pukulan dan tendangan seorang Namikaze sulung. "_Ibunya macam apa sih? Kok bisa bangunin kebo macam ini?," _batin Sasuke setengah memuji, setengah menghina.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Rupanya anak ini lebih manja dari kelihatannya. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto paksa. Mungkin dalam benaknya Naruto akan bangun dan memarahinya karena dia sudah mengganggu acaranya itu, tapi salah besar. Nyatanya, Naruto malah terus menggeliat dan tidur lebih pulas.

Kehabisan kesabaran, Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil sebaskom air dan...

_Byuurrr!_

Naruto langsung melotot ke arah Uchiha bungsu yang dengan sangat kejamnya menyiram dirinya. Pagi-pagi kok sudah kena siram? Mana yang nyiram _guide_-nya sendiri lagi! Naruto mendengus kesal pada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya dia menyembur sang Uchiha. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyiramku? Kau tak berhak menyiramku! Sekarang apa maumu, hah? Jawab!," amuk Naruto tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan menjawab amukan Naruto itu dengan kalimat yang cukup menyebalkan, "Salahmu sendiri, dibangunin malah tidur, dasar kebo!"

Naruto makin uring-uringan mendengar jawaban sang _guide_. Sampai suara cempreng Nagato yang terus meneriaki ramen yang dibuatkan Sai untuk sarapan, sanggup membuat perhatian sang Namikaze beralih padanya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto langsung berhambur menuju ruang makan tanpa peduli pakaiannya basah ataupun si Uchiha bungsu yang nyaris _jawdrop_ melihat kecepatan reflek-nya terhadap ramen. "Nagato! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!," teriaknya lebay sambil melewati lorong rumah sang sepupu.

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Uchiha, Konohagakure.**

Uchiha Itachi tengah menikmati roti panggang sarapannya, sampai sosok pemuda yang lebih muda darinya muncul dihadapannya dengan tampang acak-acakan. Mata kelamnya menatap langsung pada pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu. "Kau belum mandi?," tanyanya berbasa-basi―walaupun sebenarnya dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Sang pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze itu mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Uchiha sulung, "Kau menyindirku atau mengingatkanku?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. "_Nyadar juga ni anak...,"_ batinnya miris. "Nggak lah, sayang~. Kamu makin _sexy _kalau seperti itu... _It makes me horny~,_" ucap Itachi masih saja mencoba menggoda sang Namikaze kedua. Sebelum tawanya meledak, sang Namikaze sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan seiris roti secara kasar. Itachi yang terlihat tersedak itu membuat senyuman Kyuubi mengembang dengan cepat. "Makan tuh roti!," bentak Kyuubi kasar.

Itachi mengunyah roti yang berada di mulutnya dan mengambil yang belum sempat dimakannya, "Wow! Kau _so sweet..._ Mau kusuapi, sayang~," tawar Itachi yang tengah menggenggam seiris roti di tangannya. Kyuubi merinding disko mendengarnya. "_Bujubusyet! Ni anak siapa sih? Kayak orang gila yang baru kabur, deh!," _batin Kyuubi benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati pada Itachi. Sedangkan itu, Itachi semakin mendekatkan roti yang dipegangnya pada Kyuubi yang masih melamun. "Buka mulutmu, Kyuu~"

_Plak!_

Kyuubi langsung menampar wajah si Uchiha sulung secara reflek, sehingga roti di tangan sang Uchiha terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuubi yang baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan, langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang membatu di sana. Saat Kyuubi sudah menaiki tangga, Itachi baru membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dengan senyuman kecut di wajahnya, dia berbisik sangat pelan. "_Che_! Dia menamparku... Dasar, paman mesum..."

.

.

Kyuubi menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan, nyaris tanpa suara. "_Aduh... Gawat! Bisa-bisa diusir dari sini, lagi! Naruto! Where're you?," _batinnya nyaris mewek sambil mengumamkan kalimat 'Naruto, where're you?'-nya seperti _theme song_ serial kartun Scooby-Doo(?). Namun, dia malah berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual orang-orang mandi pada umumnya (pastinya mandi). Sambil mengguyur diri di bawah air _shower_, dia menenggelamkan diri dalam _bathtub_ yang penuh dengan air. Menenggelamkan diri adalah salah satu cara berpikir a la Kyuubi. Aneh memang, tapi ampuh. Nyatanya setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan napas di bawah air, akhirnya sang Namikaze mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bakal menyelamatkannya dari si Uchiha sulung. "_Mungkin sedikit main kasar...," _batinnya menyusun rencana.

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Golden Shrine, Konohagakure.**

Naruto benar-benar sangat senang saat Sasuke mengatakan akan membawanya ke kuil emas Konoha. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, orang kaya mana sih yang mau meleburkan emasnya untuk sebuah kuil? "_Kalau begitu entar kukerok dan kujual ah, emasnya!," _ batinnya berambisi mencuri emas yang ada di bangunan yang sebentar lagi bakal didatanginya. Sasuke berjalan di depannya saat mereka sampai di taman kuil itu. Naruto clingak-clinguk ke kanan-kirinya, mencari kuil yang katanya terbuat dari emas itu. "_Mana, sih? Jangan-jangan Sasuke bohong lagi!," _batinnya berburuk sangka.

Bukannya menemukan kuil itu, Naruto malah diajak Sasuke menuju sebuah tempat yang ada lonceng raksasanya―sebesar lonceng rumah Pein. Sasuke memukulkan kayu yang tergantung secara horizontal pada lonceng itu sehingga suaranya bergema kemana-mana. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto memukul kayu itu, seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Untuk apa?," tanya Naruto sedikit kesal―dari tadi dia tidak menemukan kuil emas.

"Pukul saja. Itu tanda kita sedang bertamu kemari...," jawab Sasuke sedikit menjelaskan.

Diam.

Diam.

Naruto pun akhirnya memukul lonceng itu setelah sempat terdiam beberapa lama. Setelah melakukan beberapa ritual yang cukup panjang, barulah Naruto dibawa ke sebuah taman rusa. Awalnya di gerbang itu, Naruto sedikit heran kenapa tempat ini banyak rusanya. Namun nyatanya, di sini adalah taman rusa. "Kenapa ke taman rusa? Katanya kuil emas...," tanya Naruto kesal. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjalan di depannya, akhirnya berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Kuil ini adalah kuil taman rusa. Kau tidak tau?," kata Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto mengeleng sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa ber-oh panjang setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mata _sapphire_ sang Namikaze teralih pada rusa-rusa yang tengah berkumpul di belakang Sasuke, rupanya ada yang tengah memberi mereka makan. Naruto mendekati seorang pemuda berambut mirip nanas yang tengah memberi makan rusa-rusa yang ada. Sepertinya menarik, begitulah yang ada di dalam otak Namikaze satu ini. "Hei, boleh aku mencobanya?," tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu. Pada saat pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, mata cokelatnya tertuju bukan pada orang yang bertanya, melainkan pada pemuda Uchiha yang sedari tadi bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tak menyangka kau datang kemari...," ujarnya dengan nada malas.

"Shikamaru Nara. Apa kabar?," tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi―walaupun dia tidak menyukai berbasa-basi. Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru ini mengerlingkan mata cokelatnya. "Ada keperluan apa seorang Uchiha pemilik pe―"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Shikamaru dengan cepat sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Diam...," ancam Sasuke pelan, hingga sang Nara sajalah yang mampu mendengarnya. Si rambut nanas mengangguk mengerti. Naruto yang kebingungan dengan tingkah dua orang di depannya akhirnya membeo, "Pemilik apa? Pemilik apa?"

Sasuke melepaskan Shikamaru dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi _stoic_ _trademark _Uchiha. "Pemilik jasa pemandu wisata...," ujarnya santai. Shikamaru sebenarnya terkejut mendengarnya, namun akhirnya dia malah ikut-ikutan membohongi Naruto. "Iya, tak seperti biasanya kau turun tangan, Sasuke! Siapa _client _–mu yang sepertinya sangat istimewa ini?," tanya Shikamaru sambil menekan kata istimewa. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya tajam, "Para _guide _–ku sedang sibuk semua, jadi kutangani sendiri. Dia Naruto Namikaze. _Dobe_, dia Shikamaru Nara, anak ketua konservasi kuil ini..."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, kesal dengan sebutan barunya. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Shikamaru. Dan terima kasih dengan sebutan baruku, _teme_!," ucapnya tak terima dikatai _dobe_. Sasuke hanya memutar mata _onyx_ –nya. Shikamaru yang melihat adanya keadaan yang mulai memanas akhirnya berinisiatif membawa dua orang ini pergi. "Mau ke kuil?," tanyanya menawari kedua pemuda itu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"AYO!," teriak Naruto sangat senang dan bersemangat sekali―untuk mengerok emasnya. Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah danau kecil di tengah taman. Memang benar, sebuah bangunan besar dengan warna kuning keemasan berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah danau. Yang paling membuat Naruto takjub adalah sebuah patung burung _phoenix _emas murni yang ada di atas atap bangunan itu. Walaupun sangat indah, Naruto juga merasa kesal karena bengunan itu berada di tengah danau yang cukup luas dan tidak ada jembatan atau akses jalan menuju ke kuil itu.

"Ini adalah bangunan terbaik di Konohagakure. Patung _phoenix –_nya terbuat dari emas murni. Bangunan ini sempat terbakar beberapa kali saat perang, dan i―"

"Bagaimana caranya masuk ke sana?," tanya Naruto memotong pejelasan Shikamaru. Si rambut nanas tampak berpikir sejenak, "Oh... Jaman dulu ada jembatan yang menghubungkan tempat itu dengan taman rusa. Tapi―"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, " _Mendokusai..._ Kau tidak sabaran. Tentu saja jembatannya terbakar habis saat perang."

Mendengar itu semua, Naruto mengamati kembali danau di depannya. "Kenapa tidak dibangun lagi?," tanyanya penasaran―masih belum percaya di depannya ada bangunan emas dan dia tidak dapat mengambil emas itu. Shikamaru ikut melihat ke arah danau, "Kami takut ada seorang turis asing yang mengambil emas-emas dan barang-barang peninggalan yang ada di sana, seperti dirimu..."

"Oh...," gumam Naruto santai.

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Ti―_

Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Shikamaru, "_Bagaimana dia bisa―"_

"Shikamaru sudah sering berurusan dengan para pencuri barang peninggalan yang menyamar jadi turis...," sela Sasuke membuat Naruto panas dingin. Hening sejenak. "_Gawat!," _inner Naruto kacau. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung bersujud di hadapan Shikamaru. "MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK PUNYA MAKSUD SEPERTI ITU, KOK! SUMPAH!," ucap Naruto benar-benar memohon, takut dilaporkan ke polisi gara-gara berpikir mau mengerok emas bangunan itu.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling berpandangan melihat Naruto mulai nangis gaje sambil memeluk kaki Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian, mereka menertawai Naruto yang sudah mewek di tempat. "JANGAN TERTAWA!," bentak Naruto mengusap air matanya. Dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati, eh... malah ditertawai dua cowok 'ajaib' ini. "_Pantat ayam sialan! Nanas bangsat! Padahal aku lagi serius, malah ditertawai!," _batin Naruto tidak terima ditertawai. Ditatapnya kedua pemuda yang tengah terpingkal-pingkal menertawainya.

"_Dobe_,_ dobe_! Kau memang idiot! Aku dan Shikamaru cuma bercanda..."

"Tak kusangka _client _–mu satu ini juga punya pikiran mengambil emas dan barang-barang peninggalan! Hahaha! Kau yakin dia akan membayarmu? Hahaha..."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dua orang ini belum tau kalau sang Namikaze di depan mereka juga bisa _kung fu_! Namun Naruto malah menginjak kaki Sasuke yang sebenarnya penyebab dia hampir mati jantungan―lebih baik dari pada dia disebut_ kung fu durian _sebagai _sequel Kung Fu Panda_(?). "Aww!," pekik Sasuke kesakitan ketika kakinya diinjak dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Namikaze sulung. Mata _onyx _–nya menatap tajam ke arah manik _sapphire_ Namikaze sulung.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Ta―

"Sampai kapan kalian tatap menatap seperti itu?," tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Dia menguap ngantuk sebentar, lalu ikut diam. Dua pasang manik beda warna itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mereka bertiga saling adu tatap hingga 20 menit lamanya, sebelum suara cempreng seorang gadis menghancurkan acara 'tatap-menatap' mereka.

"I-itu Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Mana? Mana? Oh, iya! Itu memang Sasuke! Kyaaaa..."

"Kerennya!"

Dan mulailah acara 'jerit-menjerit' yang menggantikan acara 'tatap-menatap' ketiga pemuda tampan itu. "Wah... Sepertinya _fans girl –_mu datang," ucap Shikamaru datar, "_Ganbatta!"_

Sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya, Shikamaru sudah pergi bagaikan hantu datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar (jalangkung? XD). Melihat para FG sudah berdatangan, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto yang masih cengo di tempat. Mereka berlari sampai ke stasiun bawah tanah Konoha. Bukan, yang benar hanya Sasuke yang berlari karena Narto masih terus ditariknya sampai ke stasiun. Masih mikir ya, Naru-chan?

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Uchiha, Konohagakure.**

Kyuubi tengah mengendap-endap menuju kamar Uchiha sulung. Dia tengah melancarkan sebuah rencana gila yang akan mempengaruhi masa depannya juga―kabur dari Itachi dan pergi dari rumah Uchiha. Dengan langkah yang dipelankan, dibukanya pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan hingga nyaris tak bersuara. Diintipnya kamar sang Uchiha sulung, rupanya sang pemilik pergi entah kemana. Setelah menyetel lagu-lagu _theme song_ James Bond(?), Kyuubi masuk dengan gaya-gaya para anggota S.W.A.T yang tengah menyergap teroris.

Diperhatikannya setiap inchi kamar Uchiha sulung yang agak gelap ini. Ada ranjang―pastinya, sofa hitam, karpet, lemari pakaian, meja kerja, dan...

"_Aha!," _batin Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan lampu neon hemat energi(?) yang sudah menyala terang benderang dari dalam otaknya. Kyuubi mendekati meja kerja milik Itachi. Dilihatnya seluruh rancangan keuangan yang tidak Kyuubi mengerti sama sekali. Dilihatnya satu per satu, sampai dia menemukan sebuah buku notes bersampul hitam pekat di bawah semua dokumennya. Pada awalnya, Kyuubi mengira itu adalah sebuah Death Note yang dicuri Itachi dari Light Yagami(?). Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, dan dengan melihat sekitar, ketakutan―mungkin aja ada penampakan―Kyuubi membuka buku itu. "_Jangan bilang dia Kira!,"_ batinnya masih merinding ngeri jika itu benar-benar Death Note. Namun ternyata itu adalah _diary _Itachi...

_Makanya, Kyuu! Jangan ikut-ikutan Author sableng ini!_

Setelah men-_taichi_ Author agar kaku di tempat, Kyuubi mulai membaca seluruh _diary_ Itachi. Mata _ruby _–nya tidak mau melewatkan sedikitpun informasi yang ada. Sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, yakni sebuah nama yang akan membuat Itachi bertekuk lutut dan membantunya atau bahkan menjadi budaknya. Sebuah nama yang mungkin akan mengubah nasibnya, Akami Kitsune. "_Kok namanya aneh, ya? Kayak tulisan anak SD yang baru belajar nulis kanji...," _batin Kyuubi ragu. Dia mencoba mengeja kembali nama yang tertera di sana. Akami Kitsune. Diulangnya lagi. Tetap saja, Akami Kitsune.

Namun setelah dibaliknya halaman berikut, dia membaca satu hal yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Akami Kitsune sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu rupanya―sebenarnya dia tidak tau, karena Itachi hanya menuliskan kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa pacarnya saja. Benar-benar sebuah tragedi dan ditulis dengan sebuah tulisan yang sangat menyedihkan dari seorang Uchiha. Penuh perasaan sekali sang Uchiha sulung menulis halaman itu.

"_...Akami tidak pernah kembali sejak saat itu. Dia dibawa orang tuanya pergi. Pergi jauh dariku, mungkin selamanya. Aku tak tau kemana. Apa mungkin aku akan atau harus menyusulnya karena aku adalah penyebab kepergiannya?..."_

Dan di akhir buku itu tertempel sebuah foto usang seorang Itachi Uchiha yang terlihat masih anak-anak dengan seorang anak―mungkin―perempuan berambut kemerahan pendek dan mata _ruby _yang semuanyaterlihat merah menyala.

Saat Kyuubi tengah memperhatikan lebih seksama foto itu tiba-ti―

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi melonjak kaget dan segera merapikan dokumen-dokumen Uchiha sulung dengan terburu-buru. Dia juga menyembunyikan buku harian Itachi di balik _T-shirt_ yang tengah ia kenakan. "Ah. Ng―Aku hanya melihat-lihat pekerjaanmu...," ujarnya mencoba berbohong. Keringat dingin sudah membanjir dari dirinya saat Itachi mendekat dan melihat lebih dekat ke arah meja kerjanya. "Melihat-lihat pekerjaanku?," tanya Itachi membeo. Kyuubi mengangguk kecil dengan ketakutan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Oh."

Sang Uchiha sulung mundur ke belakang, membuat Kyuubi menarik napas lega. Hening sejenak. "Jangan main-main dengan _diary _orang...," nasehat Itachi sok baik―padahal dia pengen banget merebut _diary _yang ada di tangan Kyuubi dan membentaknya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar, meniggalkan Kyuubi di kamarnya sendiri. "Itachi! Tunggu!," panggil Kyuubi langsung mengejar Itachi. Setelah dia sudah dekat dengan Itachi, digenggamnya pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha yang sudah ngambek itu. Sial selalu berpihak padanya. Saat Itachi sudah berbalik menghadapnya, dia malah terpeleset dan jatuh terjungkal ke depan dengan tidak elit.

Itachi yang tak kuat menahan tubuh Kyuubi pun ikut terjatuh ke belakang. Dan... Sebuah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah Kyuubi lupakan terjadi. Secara tidak sengaja, bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan, atau dengan kata lain mereka berciuman. Sial kembali melanda Kyuubi, saat dia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Itachi, dia malah semakin terpeleset dan mencium sang Uchiha sulung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Merasa jijik, Kyuubipun akhirnya berhasil menjauh dari sang Uchiha yang masih membatu. "Hieee...," ucap Kyuubi seraya mengusap bibirnya kasar. Itachi belum juga bangkit, padahal Kyuubi sudah terduduk di sebelahnya. Melihat Itachi yang menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit, membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah.

Ditatapnya Itachi dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maaf... Tadi itu kecelakaan..."

"Kyuu... Aku mau kamu melakukan sesuatu..."

Kyuubi terkejut, tapi malah bertanya, "A-apa?"

"Cium lagi, dong~. Bibirmu lembut banget!"

Dan...

_BUAGH!_

Itulah yang terjadi bila kau menginginkan yang lebih dari Kyuubi Namikaze...

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Namikaze Pein, Konohagakure.**

Deidara tengah asyik menarik tali bel rumah sepupunya itu. Dia menariknya terus menerus walaupun Sai sudah berdiri di depannya―dia benar-benar penasaran dengan lonceng raksasa di atas rumah Pein. "Maaf, tuan. Jika anda hanya ingin memainkan lonceng, sebaiknya anda pergi...," ujar Sai berusaha menghardik Deidara yang terus menerus membunyikan lonceng. "Aku penasaran, tau!," bentak Deidara masih menarik tali sepanjang dua meter itu.

"Sai! Siapa itu? Berisik sekali!," omel Nagato akhirnya turun tangan keluar rumah untuk mengomeli orang yang membunyikan bel rumah berkali-kali. Liburan musim panas kali ini benar-benar bakal dia lakukan dengan bersantai, bukan mendengarkan lonceng yeng berbunyi berisik. Nagato menengok Sai dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang diikat satu dan poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya. "Dei-chan?," panggilnya.

Deidara berhenti menarik tali lonceng itu dan beralih pada Nagato yang tengah berdiri di belakang pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Naga-chan! Aku datang untuk menyusul kakakku!," ucapnya ceria. Nagatopun menyambut pamannya yang ketiga itu dan memintanya menghentikan rasa penasaran akan lonceng rumahnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama saat Deidara menceritakan bagaimana dia diijinkan mengunjungi Konoha.

"Kau menipu orang tuamu untuk bertemu Sasori itu?," tanya Nagato tak percaya. Deidara mengangguk dan membuat Nagato semakin tertawa keras. Mana mungkin si Namikaze bungsu di depannya ini boleh keluar rumah apalagi sampai keluar kota? Asmanya itu lho yang sering kambuh dan tingkahnya yang kayak anak ilang itu membuat ibunya berpikir dua kali membiarkan Deidara jauh-jauh darinya. Namun yang namanya Deidara, ya Deidara. Buktinya, si pirang kuncir kuda ini ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Naga-chan, main yuk!," ajak Deidara tiba-tiba. "_Waduh! Gawat, nih...,"_ batin Nagato nggak enak. Dia tau apa yang jadi permainan kesukaan pamannya satu itu. Yap, petasan. Deidara adalah salah satu penggemar petasan. Mulai dari kembang api sampai petasan untuk Imlek. Dan yang paling dia sukai adalah petasan yang suaranya keras. "Enh... Nggak usah deh, Dei-chan..."

"Ayolah...," rengek Deidara merajuk. Dipasangnya _puppy eyes _andalannya. Aduh... bisa mati kutu Nagato kalau menolak bermain dengan pamannya ini. "Nggak, ah... nanti kalau Sai marah, gimana?," tanyanya mencoba menghentikan keinginan pamannya. Deidara ngambek seketika, namun bangkit dan meninggalkan Nagato yang tengah duduk di teras rumah. "Kalau kamu nggak mau main sama aku, ya sudah! Aku mau main sendiri!," bentaknya kasar pada keponakannya itu. Dia berjalan menuju taman tengah kediaman sepupunya. Nagato menghela napas berat melihat kepergian Deidara.

.

.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

_Creshhh..._

_Ctar! Ctar! Ctar! Duar!_

Deidara dan Nagato memandangi panci yang baru saja meloncat-loncat gara-gara diisi petasan yang meledak yang disulut Deidara beberapa saat lalu dengan wajah senang. Mereka mendekat ke arah panci itu. "Dei-chan, ayo sulut lagi apinya! Petasannya masih banyak, 'kan?," bujuk Nagato ketagihan memainkan benda mudah meledak itu. Deidara mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya, tapi tak menemukan apa-apa di sana. "Kayaknya aku kehabisan stok petasanku...," ujar Deidara terlihat kecewa.

Nagato berpikir sejenak. "Ah, nggak masalah. Aku punya petasan bekas Imlek kemarin. Pakai itu saja, yuk!," ajak Nagato baru ingat masih punya beberapa petasan di lemarinya. "Serius?" Nagato mengangguk. "Ayo!," ajaknya menuntun sang paman menuju kamarnya. Padahal tadi dia nggak mau main sama Deidara, sekarang ketagihan main petasan. Anak kecil tak punya pendirian...

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Silver Shrine, Konohagakure.**

Sasuke masih terus menarik Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak mau menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Serius, deh! Sasuke terus menariknya dari stasiun sampai ke tempat ini! Berapa pasang mata yang sudah melihatnya seperti dia tengah memaksa anak orang kawin paksa dan anak itu kayak _shock_ mau kawin paksa? Ratusan! Jatuh deh kharismanya di depan para FG-nya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi cengo tingkat dewa, akhirnya baru sadar Sasuke sudah membawanya ke kaki dataran tinggi Konoha. Sasuke masih terus menariknya ke arah loket masuk tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. "Sasu-_teme_? Kita dimana?," tanyanya masih penasaran tempat apa di atas sana. Jangan-jangan di atas sana ada gereja dan Sasuke menyuruhnya kawin paksa sama Uchiha bungsu itu lagi! _So sweet..._ Atau di atas ada restauran romantis, lalu Sasuke akan melamarnya lagi? Waduh, apa sih yang ada di pikiran Naruto ini?

"Kuil perak atau kuil teh di atas...," jawab Sasuke setelah membayar tiket masuk. Naruto ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Rupanya pikiran yang tadinya mengerok emas kembali lagi. Tapi kali ini berubah menjadi mengerok perak di kuil apalah itu namanya. Sebuah _lift_ atau mungkin _eskalator_ muncul di benak Naruto secara langsung mengingat tempat ini berada di dataran tinggi dan terlihat cukup terkenal. Namun...

"APA?"

Naruto menjerit tak percaya. Dia harus menaiki tangga ke atas. TANGGA! Nggak ada _lift_ atau _eskalator_ seperti dalam pikirannya. Dan tangga-tangganya terbuat dari batu alam dan menyerupai jalan setapak! Bisa kram kaki-kaki―yang menurutnya sendiri―jenjang miliknya menaiki tangga-tangga itu. "Tenang saja. Hanya ada sekitar 40-an tangga, kok...," ujar Sasuke menenangkannya. "E―Apa? Tangga? Anak tangganya berapa memangnya?"

"Ump... 1.200-an."

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke Uchiha sanggup membuat Naruto _jawdrop_ seketika. Busyet, dah! Orang mana sih yang membuat kuil perak di atas dataran tinggi dan hanya bisa sampai ke sana menggunakan 'tangga super tradisional' macam ini? Dan turis mana yang mau melakukan olahraga menyiksa kaki macam ini? Rasanya ingin pingsan memikirkan seberapa besar bengkak di kakinya nanti setelah menaiki tangga-tangga itu.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti baru saja terkena bencana tsunami membuat Sasuke _illfeel_ juga. Bukannya tugas _guide_ adalah mengantar penyewanya ke tempat wisata macam ini? Nah, sudah sampai di tempat wisata, si _dobe _satu ini malah cengo. Ditariknya tangan tan Namikaze sulung dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga.

"Kalau kau melihat ke samping, kau tidak akan merasa takut...," ujar Sasuke mulai tau apa yang ada di kepala Namikaze sulung. Naruto dengan terpaksa melihat ke samping kanan maupun kiri. Setelah cukup tinggi, barulah Naruto sadar di sebelah kanannya adalah jurang yang dalam nan curam. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sialnya, di sini tidak ada pegangan atau pengaman tangga dan sangat tradisional―sebelah kanan jurang tanpa ada batasan jadi bisa jatuh kapanpun. Dipikiran Naruto sekarang bukan lagi bengkak yang akan diderita kakinya, tapi keselamatan nyawanya yang bisa saja tercabut nista gara-gara kepeleset dan masuk jurang di sebelahnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Uchiha bungsu disampingnya. Sasuke sih aman saja, karena di samping kirinya adalah tebing dari dataran tinggi Konoha―jurang cuma di sebelah kanan saja. Melihat Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat dengan keringat dingin terus mengucur gara-gara memandang _horror_ jurang di kanannya, Sasuke akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari jurang itu. "_Dobe...," _panggilnya pelan. Naruto masih tidak menanggapinya ataupun menoleh padanya.

Melihatr ekspresi Naruto yang semakin ketakutan, Sasukepun menarik dagu pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ekspresi ketakutan Naruto mulai mereda saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum! Dia tersenyum! Yang benar saja! Sasuke Uchiha yang _stoic_ itu tersenyum, pemirsa! Di―

Ah, lupakan kalimat gaje author.

Semburat merah mulai merambat di pipi mulus Namikaze sulung. Dia jadi salting diberi senyuman menawan Uchiha satu ini. Pastinya malu! "Uhn... Eh... Masih jauh, ya?," tanyanya canggung. Sasuke kembali menatap puluhan anak tangga di depannya, "Ya, masih jauh. Tapi lihatlah pemandangan di sekitar sana. Indah, 'kan?"

Naruto mencoba melihat pemandangan yang di katakan Sasuke. Memang benar, semua terlihat jelas dari sini. Semua terlihat kecil seperti semut dan berlalu lalang dengan rapi. Hutan di barat Konohagakure juga terlihat seperti hamparan karpet hijau atau mungkin lautan cat berwarna hijau. Sungguh indah dan memukau. Naruto menyesal tidak memperhatikannya sedari tadi―dia sibuk sendiri dengan jurang di sampingnya.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga jam, mereka baru sampai di puncak dataran tinggi itu. Sebuah pintu gerbang kayu besar ala Jepang sudah menyambut mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan anjing putih kecil di pelukannya menghampiri mereka, "Sasuke! Katanya kau mau ke Kirigakure! Kenapa di sini?"

Sasuke mendelik pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Rupanya ada orang yang nyebelin sama seperti Namikaze sulung di sini. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berubah pikiran?," ucapnya, balik bertanya dengan nada ketus. Pemuda bertato taring di kedua pipinya itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak jadi makan tomat? Lalu siapa dia?," tanyanya lagi, mencoba mengintrogasi setelah menyadari adanya makhluk bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke mendekatkan telinga pemuda itu dengan bibirnya dan berbisik, "Dia mengira aku _guide –_nya... Berpura-puralah..."

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. "Hai, namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Kau pasti _client –_nya Sasuke, ya?," tanyanya ramah pada Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sumpah, deh! Dia tidak mau tautentang urusan Sasuke sama anak ini, tapi dia malah disuruh berbohong di depannya. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan menjabat tangan Kiba, "Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Salam kenal. Anjingmu lucu!"

"Benarkah? Namanya Akamaru. Dia temanku..."

"Mirip seperti anjingnya Nagato... Chibi."

Sasuke memandang Naruto bingung, "_Kok aku nggak pernah liat anjing di rumah anak itu?" _Namun tatapan sedih Naruto menghentikan Sasuke untuk bertanya langsung. "Sayangnya, Chibi mati setelah ditabrak mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu... Dia anjing yang lucu...," ujar Naruto lirih, sepertinya dia sangat menyukai anjing keponakannya yang sudah mati. Akamaru sebagai seekor anjing pun terlihat sedih, raut wajah anjing itupun berubah dan ia mengibaskan ekornya rendah.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, Akamaru pun sama...," ucap Kiba bersimpati. Naruto tersenyum kecil namun tetap terlihat sedih. "Sudahlah... Eh, kalian sudah dari tadi, ya? Kok aku nggak liat kalian naik tangga?," tanya Naruto penasaran. Dari tadi hanya dia dan Sasuke yang menaiki tangga, tidak ada lagi.

Kiba menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa naik tangga? Di sini 'kan ada _lift _–nya..."

_JGLARR!_

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan Kiba katakan. Dia menatap _lift _ yang tepat berada di belakang Kiba tengah mengangkut beberapa turis yang hendak ke kuil ataupun turun ke bawah. Mata biru itu benar-benar _shock _dan berkilat marah secara bersamaan. "SASU-_TEME_!," geramnya tak tertahankan. Dia merasa ditipu _guide _–nya sendiri. Jadi, dari tadi dia capek-capek naik tangga dan merelakan kakinya bengkak, ternyata ada alat yang begitu canggihnya bisa langsung membawanya naik turun tanpa merasa lelah dan nggak membuatnya ketakutan melihat jurang di samping sana?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMBAWAKU NAIK TANGGA _EXTREME _MACAM ITU, HUH?"

"Bukannya lebih bagus naik tangga daripada naik _lift_?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu sanggup membuat Naruto pingsan seketika. Haduh... Catatan mental Author : Sebelum naik tangga tanya dulu, ada _lift _apa nggak?

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Sabaku, Sunagakure.**

Temari tengah uring-uringan mendengar jawaban sang kekasih di kota seberang sana. "APA MAKSUDMU KAU TIDAK JADI MENGUNJUNGIKU, NARA?," tanyanya (baca: bentaknya) pada sang kekasih bernama lengkap Shikamaru Nara. "Maafkan aku, Temari... Aku harus menggantikan ayahku yang pergi ke Amerika selama liburan musim panas ini...," jelas Shikamaru masih dengan nada malas-malasan. Temari mendengus kesal dan menggumamkan berbagai macam umpatan bermacam bahasa, mulai dari bahasa Inggris, Mandarin, Perancis, Spanyol, hingga bahasa binatang (?).

"Hei, sudah... Kau jangan suka mengumpat berbagai bahasa gitu, dong! Kamu 'kan cewek..."

"BUKAN URUSANMU, NANAS!"

"_Mendokusai... _Jangan marah dulu. Awal musim gugur nanti sekolahku akan mengadakan_ tour _ke Suna. Aku janji kita akan bertemu..."

Temari berpikir sejenak. Gimana kalau anak ini bohong? Atau kalaupun benar, apa dia bakal ingat? Tapi yang namanya cinta sudah membutakan gadis pirang ikat empat ini. "Janji?," tanyanya penuh harapan, tetap dengan nada kasar. "Janji...," jawab yang di seberang sana.

"Awas kalau kau lupa! Kau akan bernasib sama seperti boneka _teddy _Kankuro!," ancam Temari dengan tegas. Shikamaru merinding ngeri saat diancam oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Dia tau benar saat Temari memutilasi boneka-boneka simpanan Kankuro dengan bengisnya. Bukan hanya itu, diapun harus kembali ke Konoha dengan wajah lebam seperti baru saja menghadiri kerusuhan. Dan semua itu gara-gara dia. Temari mengamuk gara-gara dia lupa membawakannya boneka dan malah meminjam boneka Kankuro. Hampir dua bulan dia kena omel Temari setelah kejadian itu setiap harinya. Dan sekarang, apakah dia akan berakhir denga dimutilasi pacarnya sendiri? _Hell no!_

"Ya, aku tau...," sahut Shikamaru dengan tenangnya―padahal di Konoha dia sudah keringat dingin satu liter. Temari tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. "Jangan lupa, ya. _Bye, dear...," _ucapnya manis tanpa ancaman. Dan Shikamaru hanya menyahut dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

.

.

Setelah menutup telepon dari pemuda rambut nanas itu, Temari langsung menuju ruang tengah dengan riang gembira. Dia sangat terkejut melihat sang sepupu sudah ada di rumahnya. "_Sejak kapan Sasori datang?," _tanyanya dalam hati, bingung dan penasaran. Apa Sasori punya ilmu sihir berpindah tempat? Sasori tersenyum ramah pada sepupu wanitanya itu dan menyapanya, "Hai, Temari! Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja. Aku mau liburan sejenak dari Konoha..."

"Huh?"

Sasori menghela napas berat, "Ceritanya panjang. Aku sedang _stress _setelah bertemu seorang―ah, mungkin dua orang gila..." Temari mengangguk kecil walaupun dia tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. Dia duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sasori. Hening sejenak, sampai Kankuro datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sasori? Kapan kau datang?," tanyanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana dia tidak jengkel, Sasori itu bisa membuat dia ciut seketika. Kalau dibandingkan dengannya, pastilah Sasori jauh lebih tampan darinya. Sialnya lagi, setiap dia nembak cewek, cewek-cewek itu langsung memintanya mengenalkan mereka pada sepupunya yang notabene artis itu.

"Baru saja. Aku cuma beberapa hari di sini...," jawab Sasori mengulang jawabannya.

Kankuro ber-oh ria, sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu meninggalkan saudarinya dengan sepupunya itu. "Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu, Temari?," tanya Sasori berbasa-basi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Shikamaru..."

"Oh..," desis Temari, "Baik-baik saja." Sasori tersenyum kecil padanya. Sebenarnya dia iri juga. Walaupun dia artis, tetap saja dia jomblo setia! Bagi dia, semua orang itu temannya. Ups, ralat. Ada pengecualian untuk Kyuubi yang membuatnya _stress _seketika. Setidaknya dia mencoba mengembalikan _image _–nya yang mau berteman dengan siapapun saat ini, termasuk Kyuubi. Mata cokelatnya kembali menatap sepupu tercantiknya (iya, lah! Temari 'kan satu-satunya sepupu ceweknya...).

"Kau tidak mau ikut denganku ke Konoha saat aku pulang?," tawarnya pada Temari. Dia tau, Temari pasti ingin bertemu sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Mereka―Shikamaru dan Temari―bertemu saat trio Sabaku mengunjungi kuil rusa Konoha. Dan dari kejadian Temari digoda preman yang langsung dibantainya dengan tonjokan itulah mereka saling kenal. Awalnya Shikamaru hanya tertarik dengan kekuatan super Temari―bisa membuat 5 preman K.O sekali tonjok. Tapi akhirnya mereka semakin dekat dan, kau tau apa yang terjadi.

Temari memikirkan tawaran sepupunya itu. Ah, sudah hampir setahun mereka tidak bertemu, dia pastilah ingin tau keadaan sang kekasih jarak jauhnya itu. Namun ada satu hal yang ingin dia pastikan juga. Ayo tebak, apa itu? Anak-anak pecinta sinetron aja tau! Ayo, tebak _readers _sekalian...

Ah, sudahlah. Author yang jawab: "Apakah sang Nara berani bermain di belakangnya?" Itulah yang ada di benak sang Sabaku wanita ini. Eits, jangan marah atau melempar apa itu yang kalian bawa pada Author! Cuma mau nge-_test_, kok! ^^V

Melihat ekspresi Temari yang seperti senang, cemburu, curiga dan sebagainya, membuat Sasori tau apa jawaban yang akan dikatakan sang sepupu. "Nanti aku minta Itachi alamat rumah Shikamaru, deh...," ucapnya dengan tenang. Mata Temari berbinar tidak karuan, namun ada yang aneh juga. "Itachi?," tanya Temari memastikan. Kok Uchiha yang nyebelin itu sih...

"Iya. Sasuke 'kan sahabatnya Shikamaru. Itachi pasti tau dimana rumahnya..."

"Bener? Serius?"

"Iya..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Temari langsung meloncati meja pembatas dirinya dengan Sasori dan berhambur memeluk sang sepupu. "_Thanks~_! Kau sepupu terbaik, deh!," pujinya masih memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Sasori hanya tersenyum kecut dipeluk erat Temari yang mampu meremukkan tulangnya seketika. Puas, memeluk Sasori, Temari langsung pergi ke kamar untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak ria di atas kasur. Kalau di depan Sasori, mati kutu dia dilihatin si artis. Jaga _image _gitu!

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Silver Shrine, Konohagakure.**

Setelah puas mengomeli Sasuke panjang lebar, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti pemuda berambut _raven _itu masuk ke kompleks kuil perak. Silau, itulah yang pertama kali menjadi kesan Naruto saat memandang kuil perak itu. Ditambah matahari sudah di atas kepala, membuat kuil itu semakin silau saja. Naruto dan Sasuke berkeliling sebentar melihat-lihat kuil di atas dataran tinggi itu.

Kiba dan Akamaru entah pergi kemana sejak Naruto mengomeli Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang. Sepertinya mereka malu dilihatin para turis manca negara gara-gara tontonan gaje gratis oleh teman sendiri. Saat mereka sampai di taman pasir, Naruto langsung berhambur bermain pasir seperti anak kecil yang datang ke pantai.

"Wah, keren! Ada taman pasirnya!," serunya kegirangan. Sasuke mencoba membujuknya halus agar keluar dari taman pasir itu. Sudah di depan gerbang dia dipermalukan, sekarang dia malah dipermalukan lagi oleh orang yang sama. "Hei, _dobe_! Ayo pergi!," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Namikaze sulung. Dengan refleks, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, "Tunggu dulu! Aku mau buat istana pasir..." Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Urat-uratnya mulai tampak di dahi putih porselennya.

_Grap!_

Peduli setan Namikaze sulung mau teriak-teriak nggak terima, yang penting selamatkan _image _dirinya seagaicowok idaman! Dengan tangan yang terus menarik Naruto yang sudah mencak-mencak mau nangis, Sasuke membawa Namikaze sulung menjauh dari taman pasir itu. Mata _onyx _–nya menatap tajam nan menusuk siapapun yang melihat dirinya tengah menarik pemuda imut bermarga Namikaze ini.

Naruto yang ditarik seperti itu, malah tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sapu tangannya hingga jatuh di taman pasir. "SASU-_TEME_! SAPU TANGANKU JATUH!," teriaknya sambil memukul tangan Uchiha bungsu yang terus menariknya. Yang namanya sapu tangan, pastilah ringan. Sapu tangan berwarna kuning cerah itu secara dramatis terbang terbawa angin dan jatuh ke tengah danau yang ada di kompleks kuil ini.

"HUWAAA! SAPU TANGANKU!"

Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju danau. Beruntung dirinya, sebatang kayu tengah mengambang di tepi danau dan cukup sampai untuk meraih sapu tangannya. Dengan keahlian sang _kung fu durian _ala Naruto Namikaze, dia berjalan di atas batang kayu itu dengan mulusnya. Bahkan dia berhasil menggapai sapu tangannya tanpa terjatuh sedikitpun. Sasuke sempat terperangah dengan keahlian sang Namikaze. Saking hebatnya, banyak orang yang tidak sengaja melihat aksinya pun berdecak kagum padanya. "Hebat juga kau...," puji Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lebar padanya. "Ini mudah, kok!," ujarnya sedikit menyombongkan diri, "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, _dobe_?"

"...Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya bisa sampai ke tepi lagi..."

_GUBRAK!_

Semua pengunjung yang melihat aksinya itupun bubar seketika, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membatu, ber-_sweatdrop _ria. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membantu sang Namikaze sulung. Dia berdiri di tepi danau dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Masih jauh, _teme_!," bentak Naruto mencoba menggapai tangan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu terus mengulur tangannya dan bergerak maju, sampai dia tidak sadar dirinya juga berdiri di atas batang kayu.

"Eh!" Naruto bergeser ke samping saat kayunya mulai bergerak dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Sasuke juga merasa hampir jatuh, mencoba menyeimbangkan diri dengan bergerak sedikit. Dan mereka terus seperti itu sampai batang kayu itu berputar dan mengharuskan mereka berlari di atas batang kayu tersebut.

"_TEMEEE_!," pekik Naruto mulai kelelahan terus berlari untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh selama 10 menitan. Yang benar saja! Saat dia mencoba untuk diam, dia malah merasa kehilangan keseimbangan gara-gara gerakan Sasuke yang mencoba menyeimbangkan diri sama seperti dirinya! Dia nggak mau berbasah-basahan di tempat umum macam ini dengan cara yang nista seperti ini!

"Berhenti, _dobe_!," bentak Sasuke ikut panik.

"Nggak!"

"Berhenti!"

"Nggak! Kamu saja!"

"Berhenti!"

Mereka terus bertengkar dan tidak mau mengalah. Rupanya adegan nista itu sudah ditonton para pengunjung yang melihat aksi Naruto tadi. Bahkan mereka malah semakin banyak. Kayu itupun bergerak ke tengah danau gara-gara putaran yang diakibatkan berlarinya dua orang di atasnya. Melihat dirinya semakin jauh ke tengah danau, Sasuke akhirnya menerjang dan menjatuhkan Naruto ke dalam danau bersama dirinya. Kalaupun jatuh dia tidak mau jatuh sendiri, toh ini gara-gara ulah si Namikaze sendiri!

Kedua pemuda itupun muncul ke permukaan danau yang tak begitu dalam dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Bener, deh! Memangnya mereka bertampang badut, sampai-sampai semua orang menatap mereka sambil menertawai mereka? Walaupun tingkah mereka tadi konyol, tapi mereka nggak sebegitu konyol juga, 'kan?

"Lho? Itu 'kan Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Iya, itu Sasuke... Duh, sama siapa dia?"

"Ah... Mungkin pacarnya!"

"Eh, nggak mungkin 'kan! Sasuke bukan _gay_, tuh!"

Bisikan-bisikan dari para _fujoshi_ dan mungkin juga para _fudanshi _yang ikut nimbrung, mulai menggemakan bahwa dirinya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha anak bangsawan adalah seorang _gay_. Tidak mau mendengar bisikan para setan (digiles Fujodanshi) termasuk Author sendiri, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Namikaze pembawa sial.

Benar-benar pembawa sial bagi Sasuke, Naruto hanya cengo dan tidak mau menggunakan kakinya lagi―seperti saat kabur dari kuil rusa, sehingga membuat Uchiha satu ini harus menariknya (lagi). Sasuke menarik Naruto dengan rasa malu sebesar bumi dan langit beserta isinya. Sasuke Uchiha, sang bangsawan tertampan, terjenius, terkeren, terkaya dan ter-ter lainnya sudah dijatuhkan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan dia tidak tau darimana bernama Naruto Namikaze! Dan dia digosipkan berpacaran dengannya pula! Jika benar ada sang kakak tercintanya, pastilah sang kakak akan me-_role play_ sinetron yang lagi naik daun dan berkata, "SASUKE! KENAPA KAU MENJADI _GAY_! MALU, SASUKE! MALU!" atau mungkin "Mau kau kemanakan nasib keluarga bangsawan Uchiha dengan kau sebagai perusak? Dari pada kau menjadi aib bagi leluhur Uchiha, lebih baik kau minggat saja!" _Holly shit!_

Ugh! Memikirkan wajah jelek sang kakak sudah cukup membuat Sasuke iritasi seketika. _"Cepet pulang! Cepet pulang! Jashin-sama! Biarkan aku pergi ke Kirigakure tanpa anak ini!," _pinta Sasuke benar-benar putus asa dan tidak mau tau dan tidak tau siapa itu Jashin-sama. Setan atau dewa, 'kah? Hanya Jashin-sama yang tau (?). Menyeret Naruto menuju _lift _semakin membuatnya _badmood _setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan lift, Kiba sang 'sahabat terbaik'-nya sudah menunggu sambil menertawainya dengan sangat keras ketika melihat tubuhnya dan pemuda di sampingnya basah kuyup. Bukan hanya Kiba, Akamaru pun terlihat seperti tengah menertawai keadaan mereka yang basah semua. Oke, catatan mental Author yang kedua untuk SasuNaru: Ingatlah untuk selalu menjaga kharisma dimanapun dan kapanpun, dan jangan pernah bawa orang _dobe _saat ke tempat umum! Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Uchiha, Konohagakure.**

Kyuubi tengah menikmati keripik kentang dan acara entah apa di televisi. Sang Uchiha sulung secara ajaib menghilang begitu saja sejak Kyuubi memukulnya tepat di wajah. Sudah dua jam sang Uchiha menghilang dari rumahnya sendiri. Lebih baik begitu, sih... Mata _ruby _–nya menatap bosan pada televisi yang menyala. Dia bosan, benar-benar bosan. Sampai, sang Uchiha sulung―dengan ajaibnya juga―muncul dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Nonton apa, Kyuu-_koi_?," tanya Itachi dengan nada romantis.

Kyuubi langsung melonjak kaget dan melompat dari sofa bak ikan salmon. "Hiieee! Apa-apaan, kau!," bentaknya jijik banget. Nggak puaskah Itachi dengan satu tonjokan itu? Tidak, makhluk macam Itachi tidak akan jera walaupun wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk untuk menggoda Kyuubi. "Aduh, Kyuu-_koi _kenapa? Apa yang membuat _koibito _–ku satu ini marah?," ucap Itachi tanpa dosa, membuat Kyuubi ingin menonjoknya sekali lagi.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa maumu?"

"Ah, ayolah _koibito_ –ku yang paling manis... Aku berhasil mendapat alamat rumah Namikaze Pein..."

Kyuubi yang sudah _badmood _bertemu Itachipun, akhirnya berbinar senang mendengar kalimat sang Uchiha. "Yang benar? Jangan bermain-main, Itachi!," bentaknya tidak percaya. _Please, _deh! Itachi Uchiha yang―menurut orangnya sendiri―baik hati dan suka menolong itu mempermainkan seorang pemuda manis macam Kyuubi Namikaze. Oh, tidak mungkin... Dia tidak pernah mempermainkan Kyuubi sedikitpun, asalkan kau bis melupakan apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Kyuubi beberapa menit yang lalu dan kemarin―saat Kyuubi disiram Sasori.

"Untuk apa aku mempermainkanmu, _koibito –san_?," tanya Itachi sambil mengerlingkan matanya yang kelam. Dia serius, tau! Dua jam yang lalu, dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari rumah siapapun yang berpapan nama Namikaze di seluruh Konoha. Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia percaya dan Itachi benar-benar mengantarnya ke rumah Pein, bagaimana? Dia pasti bebas dari sang Uchiha. Kalau Itachi bohong? Tapi... siapa yang bisa dipercayainya lagi saat ini kecuali Itachi? Apa nggak aneh kalau Itachi mau membantunya, melihat Itachi suka mengganggunya? Tapi, Itachi pernah dan bahkan sampai sekarang mau menampungnya di rumahnya.

Oke, gampangnya saja, apapun yang dipikirkan sang Uchiha sulung, Kyuubi harus ikuti saja. "Oke. Aku percaya. Kapan kita ke sana?," tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Itachi tersenyum pada Kyuubi, "Sekarang!" Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya. Wah, mimpinya bisa lepas dari sang Uchiha pun akhirnya kenyataan juga! Tapi benar tidak, ya?

**~TSUDZUKU~**

**Haduhh... **_**Readers **_**yang baik... Jangan tertawain adegan SasuNaru di kuil perak, ya... Itu benar-benar pengalaman paling memalukan yang pernah kualami saat liburan miusim panas di Kyoto. Adegan ciuman ItaKyuu itupun juga benar-benar terjadi pada Tian Lou, kok!(aku masih nyimpen **_**diary**_** –nya sih...). **_**Update chapter **_**berikutnya mungkin bakal lama, mungkin sebulanan... **_**Thanks for reading... **__**Yuèdú hé shĕnchá, qĭng?―**__**RnR, please**_**?**

**._._._.**_**Xie Xie**_**._._._.**

**Fengtian Mai & Fengtian Lou**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah mengerjakan ujian, nge-galau seminggu tanpa alasan sekaligus mendaki gunung, melewati lembah macam ninja Hattori(?), dan membujuk author _fandom_ sebelah, akhirnya saya balik meng-_update _fic nista satu ini. Sebelum beralih ke cerita, bales _review _dulu_, _yuk!

**Chaachulie247** : Berarti anda kasihan sama saya, dong. Soalnya itu pengalaman pribadi saya#pundung. Tapi jangan pusing dulu, ntar kalo saya sudah punya kotak P3K sendiri (maksud loe?).

**AkamakiKyuu** : Waha... Di sini memang SasoDei, rencananya. Entah apa saya ubah saja setelah menimbang wajah, berat dan makanan per harinya Sasori sampai dia bertampang kayak uke, ya? Itu urusan nanti...(setelah adikku berhasil nge-gaet doi-nya...). Masalah Akami saya sendiri juga belum tau sampai saat ini, dikarenakan buku hariannya sodariku kucolong sebelum dia menulis siapa sebenarnya Akami#ngaku nyolong. Sasuke kalo bilang dia bangsawan memang bisa jadi _awesome_, tapi dia bakal dibalikin Naruto ke rumahnya dan ketemu ortunya (secara, dia sudah buat ayahnya kecewa dan takut disembur ayahnya kalo pulang).

: Suka sama Kyuu, ya? Sama#ketawa sinting. Shika sama Kiba? Hmm... Lihat saja nanti, ya! Mau saya timbang dulu berat mereka(?).

**Kishu Mars **: Salam kenal juga. Iya, ini memang kisah Author dan saudara-saudaranya yang _awkward_#dibantai sodara sendiri. ItaKyuu memang favorit saya. Sayang, kisah saya tak mewakili Kyuu sama sekali... T.T .

**hatakehanahungry **: Anda tidak bodoh, kok. Memang kisah saya saja nista, tapi selama fic ini berlangsung anda akan mengetahui kehidupan saya, kok. Deidara memang ke Konoha dan Sasori _refreshing_ ke Suna (ada di jurnal adikku, sih...). Kiba? Oh... Dia bakal menunggu, karena saya lagi sekamar asrama sama dia! (seneng bisa nulis derita orang). Kuil, ya... Sudah saya duga seharusnya di-_skip _saja...#pundung.

**Hime Chan** : Hehe.. Kayaknya nyebur ke danau nggak bakal manjur membuatnya masuk angin. Dia kan _awesome_ (bukan Sasuke, tapi yang asli sama saya#di-chidori). Kilat, ya? Saya tak menjamin, tapi saya usahakan asalkan temen sekamar dan sodari saya sering keluar asrama (satu nentang yaoi, satunya masih kucolong _diary_ –nya).

**Capricorn Sejati **: Hai juga! Boleh-boleh saja, itu kan hak anda untuk memanggil saya apa ^.^ Saya sulit juga menjawabnya. Papa dan Mama saya orang Cina asli semua, tapi karena Papa tinggal di Indonesia setelah diadopsi, saya punya kewarganegaraan Indonesia deh gara-gara lahir di negara _awesome_ ini#bangga. Kalau Jepang, sekarang saya lagi belajar di KIU (Kyoto lho, bukan Konoha). Fic siapa?#kaget. Wah... saya benar-benar merasa seperti plagiat nih...#pundung lagi. Tenang, selama buku harian ini ada di tangan saya, kisah ItaKyuu nggak akan hilang. Hehehe..

**iztha dark neko** : Mereka akan selalu bersama karena Sasuke sudah menyamar jadi _guide_ –nya Naruto (_poor _Sasuke#dilempar fuma shuriken).

Wahh... Nggak nyangka ada juga yang me-_review_ fic aneh ini. Thanks semuanya, yang sudah _review _dan membaca fic ini. Lanjut, yuk!

**A Naruto fanfiction titled "Love Sweepers"**

**Disclaimination : The Great Masashi Kishimoto –sensei**

**Author : Fengtian Mai & Fengtian Lou and little helped by Miseta Harumi Kitara**

**Rated : M walau sekarang belum ada Lemon... Jadi T dulu.**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, ajaib, aneh, alur sumpah nggak jelas, gaje, author newbie, Miss typos, bukan Miss Indonesia atau Miss Internasional(?)dan hal-hal yang dapat menyebabkan pingsan di tempat, membaca fic gaje ini dapat menyebabkan kanker, reumatik, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?). Fic yang berdasarkan pengalaman dan kisah nyata author sinting ini (tentu saja pengalaman authornya bukan yaoi dan tidak terlalu eksplisit). OOC abis. Nggak suka, tombol back silakan ditekan. Suka? Ingat jarak mata dengan layar komputer/hp minimal 3 km karena radiasi yang melebihi radiasi nuklir Fukushima.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei dan entahlah siapa lagi... XP.**

**Summary : Si Kembar Namikaze tengah liburan ke Konoha. Apa jadinya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kehidupan para penerus keluarga Uchiha yang notabene adalah rival keluarga Namikaze?**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kyuubi Comes!**

**Konoha Grand Mall, Konohagakure.**

Sasuke membawa (baca: menarik) Naruto menuju mall kota. Selama perjalanan itu pula, mereka ditatap aneh setiap pasang mata yang ada. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membentak orang-orang tak bersalah itu, tapi kalau dia melakukannya, sama saja memperparah keadaan. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini adalah menatap tajam semua orang yang lewat. Mereka memasuki kawasan _boutique _dan masuk ke dalam salah satunya.

Naruto melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada di _boutique _itu. "_HAH? MAHAL BANGET SEMUA BAJU DI SINI! DE-DELAPAN RATUS RIBU YEN?,"_ Naruto ber-_inner_ ria hampir pingsan, melihat harga sebuah kemeja yang sangat bagus. Kalau dihitung olehnya, uang delapan ratus ribu yen itu sama dengan honor sang _guide _yang dengan santainya memilih baju super mahal di sana.

Ditariknya lengan Sasuke sedikit kasar, sambil berbisik. "Hei, _teme_! Kamu yakin mau beli baju di sini? Mahal banget..."

Uchiha bungsu dengan santainya memutar bola mata _onyx –_nya. "_Dobe..._ Kalau aku bawa kau ke tempat ini, berarti aku yakin seratus persen aku akan beli pakaian di sini...," jelasnya dengan sedikit membentak. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi alasannya membawa sang Namikaze ke tempat ini. Selain untuk mengganti baju yang basah kuyup, dia juga tau _boutique_ ini adalah tempat termahal dan terbaik untuk membeli pakaian. Dengan kata lain: mengembalikan _image _ sebagai idola para wanita dan waria(?).

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kaus hitam lengan panjang plus celana _jeans _hitam selutut dan berjalan menuju kasir. Memang bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk musim panas macam ini. Tapi yang dia tau, kaus itu cukup nyaman dipakai dalam segala musim. Sebelum dia sampai di sana, dia berbalik dan bertanya, "Kau tidak mau membeli baju, _dobe_? Bajumu basah... Ingat, masih banyak para _gay_ di kota ini..."

Naruto langsung mencari pakaian yang cocok untukya setelah mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih bisa disebut ancaman Sasuke. Diambilnya kaus _sporty casual_ lengkap dengan celana _jeans _dan _jamper_ biru tua. Dia setengah berlari menuju kasir dan langsung meletakkan pakaian itu di atas meja kasir. Setelah sang wanita di balik meja kasir itu menghitung total harganya, Sasuke langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke kamar pas dan mengganti pakaian.

Awalnya Naruto ngotot mau membayar semua pakaian itu, tapi Sasuke malah menyuruhnya berganti pakaian dulu. "Sudah, ganti dulu bajumu. Aku yang bayar semuanya...," ucap pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu santai sekali. Sang Namikaze sulung hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin akan membayarnya?"

"Ya. Sudah sana!"

Naruto bungkam dan memasuki kamar pas. Selama berganti pakaian, dia sangat heran dengan _guide _–nya yang satu ini. Seharusnya, dia yang membelikan sang _guide _pakaian ini, kenapa jadi dia yang dibelikan? "Ah. Dia mungkin sadar aku basah gara-gara dia!," ujar Naruto santai pada diri sendiri. Rupanya anak ini tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat duo ini basah-basahan, _readers _sekalian!

Setelah selesai menganti pakaian, Naruto langsung keluar dan menemukan Sasuke dengan pakaian yang sudah berubah (kayak_ Power Ranger_?#plak!). Mata biru _sapphire _pemuda Namikaze ini menatap heran pada wajah Sasuke yeng cuek dan terlihat bosan. "Setengah jam untuk mengganti pakaian? Kau lama sekali, _dobe_!,"sindir Sasuke dengan nada super kesal. Naruto hanya menyengir lebar. Gini-gini dia melebihi wanita dan waria dalam urusan berdandan!

Mereka melenggang meninggalkan _boutique _super mahal itu. OK, sebelumnya Author akan bertanya untuk mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia si Uchiha bungsu dalam membeli pakaian di tempat itu. Tau nggak, _readers_ sekalian? Tau? Tau?

Nggak ada yang tau, ya?(Readers: Gak tertarik!). Ya sudahlah, Author jawab sendiri. Sasuke memilih tempat itu yang disebut _boutique _termahal dan terbaik itu bukan hanya untuk mendongkrak kharismanya, tapi juga karena toko itu adalah milik Itachi Uchiha. OK, Author ulangi, toko itu milik Itachi Uchiha. ITACHI UCHIHA. Dengan kata lain, toko super mahal itu miliknya juga, bukan? Ngapain buang-buang uang, kalo bisa ngambil sesuka hati di tokonya sendiri? Ck.. ck.. ck... Catatan Author nomor tiga untuk SasuNaru: Jangan buang uang kalau punya aset yang dapat mendongkrak kharisma kita!

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Namikaze Pein, Konohagakure.**

Deidara dan Nagato tengah asyik-asyiknya memainkan petasan-petasan yang mirip sosis daging itu. Benda mudah meledak itu terus berloncatan di dalam panci. Mereka terus menertawai panci malang milik Sai itu―tentunya Sai tidak tau. Nagato mendengar suara lonceng rumah dibunyikan berkali-kali samar-samar.

Saat Deidara hampir menyulut api untuk memulai aksi ledak-ledakannya, Nagato langsung menarik sang paman menuju pintu depan. Kini suara lonceng terdengar sangat jelas. Orang yang berada di balik pintu gerbang itu pastilah orang yang tidak sabaran. Buktinya, lonceng terus berdentang seperti lonceng gereja yang menandakan ada orang yang sedang menikah.

Sebenarnya Nagato mau menyalahkan ayahnya yang membuat lonceng rumah sebesar itu, tapi tidak jadi saat dia tau pemilik ide lonceng rumah itu adalah ibunya. Sebagai anak manja, Nagato tidak mau membuat ibunya marah―dia tidak tau apa yang bakal terjadi dengan mainannya yang segunung. Deidara yang terus menerus ditarik keponakannya inipun menepis tangan Nagato.

"Sakit, Naga-chan!"

"Ada orang di luar..."

"Kenapa nggak Sai yang bukain?"

"Sai masih belanja. Nggak mungkin kan itu Sai? Itu pasti tamu!"

"Aku tau. Tapi nggak rambutku yang _awesome _ini juga kan yang kau tarik?"

Nagato _sweatdrop_ sejenak mendengar kalimat yang terlalu '_awesome' _dari paman ketiganya. Pamannya satu ini memang yang paling ngasal dalam bicara dan narsis plus_ childish _dalam bertindak. Setelah sempat terhenyak sebentar, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan panjang menuju pintu gerbang―sekarang Nagato benar-benar menyalahkan ayahnya yang membuat tempat ini bak labirin yang luas.

.

.

.

Kyuubi terus menerus menarik tali panjang yang menjuntai itu tanpa jeda. Sebenarnya pegal juga menarik tali lonceng raksasa itu, tapi lumayan seru bagi Kyuubi. Dia tak pernah menyangka, sepupunya Pein bakal membuat lonceng rumah sebesar lonceng gereja. Itachi yang bersandar di mobilnya hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi yang terus menerus membunyikan lonceng.

Dua orang pemuda yang lebih muda dari Kyuubi akhirnya membukakan pintu gerbang. Sepertinya mereka kewalahan membuka pintu gerbang yang besar itu. "Kyuu-nii!," seru pemuda berambut pirang dengan sangat ceria. Kyuubi hanya menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya. "Dei?"

Anak yang dipanggil Dei itu langsung berhambur hendak memeluk Kyuubi. Namun sayang, Kyuubi sudah meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah anak pirang itu. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?," tanya Kyuubi lumayan ketus. Anak pirang itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Aku juga mau sekolah di Konoha! Kyuu-nii dan Naru-nii curang! Aku nggak diajak!"

"Deidara Namikaze...," Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada tinggi, "Kau tau sendiri kan, betapa rentannya dirimu pada penyakit asmamu. Dan bicara soal sekolah, bukankah tahun ajaran baru dimulai bulan April, tuan Namikaze?"

"Niichan juga! Universitas dimulai Maret, kan? Ujian akhir kedua masih Februari, kan? Kok Kyuu-nii dan Naru-nii ke Konoha?"

Kali ini Kyuubi dipojokkan adiknya sendiri. "Karena ini liburan musim panas!," bentak Kyuubi malah mengakui dirinya sedang _refreshing _ujian akhir pertama. Deidara menunjuk kakaknya dengan tidak sopan, "Ha! Ketahuan! Kalian nggak ngajak aku! Curang!" Kyuubi gelagapan mendengar tuduhan sang adik yang seratus persen benar. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin direpotkan dengan kehadiran anak ini di hadapannya, jadi dia tinggal saja di rumah.

Tapi memang sepertinya Tuhan tidak pernah menyayangi Kyuubi. Dari tadi sial dan gagal terus. Mulai dari insiden pagi hari, insiden _diary_, insiden ciuman sampai harus berurusan dengan anak manja yang kalau dihitung ada tiga―Naruto, Deidara dan Nagato. Pusing juga Kyuubi memikirkannya. Oh, kelupaan! Ditambah lagi rasa pusingnya dengan hadirnya Itachi Uchiha yang rasanya tidak akan dapat dia hindari.

Nagato melirik ke arah Itachi yang masih mematung sambil menyandar ke mobilnya. "Lho? Kak Sasuke? Kenapa ada di sini?," tanya Nagato lengkap dengan wajah polos kekanak-kanakannya. Itachi yang mendengar nama adik yang disebut-sebut pemuda berambut merah itu langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk mencari sang adik.

"Lho? Bukan kak Sasuke, ya?," tanya Nagato setelah melihat tingkah laku Itachi yang kayak kebingungan. Kalau dilihat lebih detail sih, yang ini lebih keriputan, beda dengan Sasuke yang punya wajah mulus(ditonjok Itachi, dipuji Sasuke). Kini Itachi tau siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke oleh anak ini. Tapi dia belum pernah bertemu anak ini sebelumnya. Kenapa anak ini kenal sama Sasuke? Dua buah kesimpulan muncul dibenak Itachi. Anak ini memang kenal adiknya, atau mungkin ada orang lain dengan nama Sasuke. "_Anak ini pasti kenal Touto-ku... Kalo memang ada orang lain bernama Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin setampan dan se-awesome diriku ini, anak Uchiha yang paling dibanggakan, pinter, baik hati dan tidak sombong..._," batin Itachi sungguh narsis kagak ketulungan. "_Emang bener kan, Author?_," tanya Itachi pada Author.

_Tentu saja, Itachi-sama yang paling Author demenin jadi pacar Author... _

"Bukan. Aku bukan Sasuke. Aku lebih baik darinya...,"ucap Itachi dengan percaya diri setinggi gunung tertinggi di surga sana, setelah hampir muntah gara-gara mimpi Author yang kejauhan mau jadi pacarnya. Nagato menatap Itachi dalam, orang ini memang lebih tua, kata otaknya yang lumayan itu (errornya#plak!). "Oh, maaf. Nama paman siapa?," tanya Nagato masih _innocent_.

Jangkrik bersenandung ria.

Gagak iseng lewat.

Itachi cengo.

Kyuubi tertawa.

Deidara menghitung petasan.

"Salah ya, paman?," tanya Nagato sekali lagi masih dengan tampang polosnya, membuat Kyuubi semakin tertawa berguling-guling di tanah. Itachi menyamakan pandangannya dengan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. "Adik yang baik...," ucapnya lembut, "Kenapa nggak panggil kakek aja sekalian?" Itachi mencoba mengintimidasi dengan kalimat ironinya. Sungguh, darahnya sudah mendidih di atas kepalanya. Nagato masih menatapnya polos, tak terpengaruh. "Baik, kakek..."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Kr―

Itachi melempar batu kepada jangkrik yang membuat _mood _–nya makin jatuh. "_Sialan tuh, jangkrik!_," batin Itachi benar-benar benci pada jangkrik sialan yang membuatnya semakin _badmood_. Dilain pihak, Nagato masih tidak melepas tatapan polosnya, malah menambahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Sedangkan Kyuubi, sedang mengubrak-abrik tasnya dan mencari alat bantu pernapasan gara-gara nggak bisa berhenti tertawa. Deidara? Jangan khawatir, dia masih menghitung petasannya.

"Kenapa kakek marah-marah? Nanti cepat tua dan semakin banyak keriputnya, lho!," kritik Nagato dengan sangat polos seperti kemampuan ayahnya. Itachi tidak tahan untuk mengetok kepala anak itu dengan kepalanya sendiri. Tapi dia masih ingat, dia berhadapan dengan anak kecil. "Adik kecil... Aku masih 22 tahun, tau..."

"Kenapa? Paman Kyuubi umurnya baru 18! Kenapa aku nggak boleh panggil paman?"

Itachi sedikit bingung sebenarnya. Kyuubi? Paman? Berarti bener dong, dia memang seorang paman mesum, sok, belagu pula! Itachi tersenyum sendiri, walaupun senyumannya cukup membuat Kyuubi merinding disko di tempat. "Paman? Nama paman siapa? Aku Nagato Namikaze..," ucap Nagato menginterupsi. Pandangan Itachi kembali pada anak berambut merah di hadapannya. "Itachi... Uchiha Itachi. Aku kakak Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Itachi dengan senyuman yang menurutnya menawan untuk seorang anak kecil nan manja.

"Oh... Kakaknya kak Sasuke, ya! Pantas mirip!," seru Nagato. Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kamu kok bisa kenal Sasuke?," tanya Itachi baru ingat apa yang mau ditanyakan dari tadi. "Aku? Dia kan _gu_―"

Sebuah mobil _Roll Royce _dengan mulusnya berhenti di depan rumah dan menginterupsi percakapan anak-anak muda itu. Seorang pria berambut _orange _cerah dengan beberapa tindikan di wajah dan telinganya turun secara dramatis dari mobil mahalnya. Disusul kemudian seorang wanita cantik dengan bunga mawar yang terselip manis di rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang melihat anak semata wayangnya. "Ibu! Ayah!," seru Nagato senang setengah mati seraya berlari menuju ibunya. Konan langsung memeluk Nagato, walaupun anaknya sudah berumur 13 tahun. "Bagaimana liburanmu, sayang?," tanyanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Lihat, bu! Aku punya banyak teman di sini! Paman Kyuubi, paman Deidara, ada juga paman Naruto, paman Itachi dan kak Sasuke!," ucap Nagato dengan sangat senang. Konan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang dipanggil anaknya Itachi itu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, Uchiha sulung berada dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Uchiha...," sapa Pein dengan sedikit ketegangan tak mengenakkan. Itachi memutar bola matanya malas. Wah, dia benar-benar harus menghadapi Namikaze rupanya. Atau bisa dibilang, Namikaze yang bukan Namikaze. "Baik-baik saja, Yahiko-sensei...," sahutnya dengan sedikit malas. Pein mengernyitkan dahinya. "_Mau cari masalah, ya?," _batinnya merasa tersinggung jika dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah di sini. Aku hanya ingin mengantar Kyuubi ke sini...," ucap Itachi seperti sudah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Pein. "Kenapa kau mengantarnya?," tanya Pein masih dengan nada awas level 3. Dia harus hati-hati dengan Itachi, bisa-bisa Nagato tau masa lalunya dan kecewa padanya.

Itachi tau jika dia sudah menyebut nama mantan sensei karate-nya dengan nama aslinya, sama saja cari mati. Tapi bisa juga jadi senjata ampuh baginya. "Kyuubi tersesat dan aku membantunya...," ujarnya menjelaskan segalanya dengan malas, "Ah, aku masih ada rapat hari ini. _Jaa_~"

Pemuda Uchiha itu memasuki mobil _Ford_ hitam miliknya dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu, melesat pergi entah kemana. Namun ada satu hal yang masih Kyuubi dapat lihat saat Itachi berlalu, dia masih melihat Itachi berbisik. "_Bye, Kyuu-koi!"_

Kyuubi merinding ngeri jika Itachi benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar mengerikan jika terjadi! Dipandangi adiknya, dia malah salting dan bersikap layaknya bapak-bapak yang punya hutang segudang (mondar-mandir kebingungan dengan tangan dibelakang dan kepala tertunduk serta memejamkan mata). Mencoba menghiraukan sang kakak, Deidara meninggalkan Kyuubi di luar dan ikut masuk dengan keluarga sepupunya yang sudah sedari tadi masuk ke dalam rumah.

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Grand Mall, Konohagakure.**

Sasuke terus mengajak Naruto berkeliling mall. Sengaja dirinya melakukan itu agar bisa cuci mata dan pamer sekaligus. Mereka berhenti di sebuah _stand_ es krim yang besar. Berbagai macam rasa es krim disediakan di sana. Mulai dari rasa vanilla, cokelat, strawberry, pistacio, sampai tomat dan vegetable pun ada! Naruto sampai bingung mau es krim rasa apa. Dia sangat suka es krim di samping ramen pastinya. Setelah lama menimbang rasa apa dan menimbang berat penjaga tempat itu beserta pengunjungnya(?), Naruto akhirnya mencoba rasa jeruk dan vanilla. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan tanya. Pasti semua sudah tau...

Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Naruto benar-benar senang, tempat ini surganya es krim. Semua rasa yang nggak terbayangin aja ada di sini. Dan dia berharap bakalan ada es krim rasa ramen(?) nantinya di tempat ini. Sasuke yang menyendok es krim rasa tomatnya, mulai berpkir sekaligus penasaran dengan Naruto Namikaze yang dia tidak tau siapa sebenarnya. Kalian mengerti kan, jika ada orang yang menarikmu dan mengira kau adalah _guide_ –nya tanpa kau tau siapa dia. Anehnya, Sasuke kok mau saja padahal dia bisa bilang pada Naruto dan pergi ke Kirigakure? Hanya Tuhan yang tau ke-_error_-an otak seorang Sasuke Uchiha...

"Hei, _dobe_... Keluargamu itu sebenarnya seperti apa sih?"

"Kenapa? Kau mulai tertarik dengan keluargaku?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Hanya bertanya...," ucapnya santai. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ternyata pemuda yang selalu pasang tampang _stoic trademark _Uchiha ini juga bisa penasaran. "Yeah... Kau kan tau, aku tinggal di Uzumakikagure dengan keluargaku. Selain Kyuubi, aku punya adik namanya Deidara..."

"Lalu, Nagato itu siapamu?"

"Dia keponakanku. Walau tidak bisa disebut keponakan sih..."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengaduk es krim yang setengah meleleh dalam gelas kaca itu perlahan. "Ayahku anak angkat. Dia diadopsi kakekku karena pamanku, Jiraiya sudah dewasa dan memilih menikahi bibi Tsunade. Sedangkan kakekku ingin rumah lebih ramai dengan adanya anak kecil, jadi... Kau tau, kan?," jelas Naruto dengan sedikit memberi teka-teki. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Ayah Nagato adalah anak paman Jiraiya, otomatis Nagato keponakanku... Begitu!"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat nama yang baru saja di sebut Naruto. "Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa nama orang tuamu?," tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina..."

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar sempurna saat kedua nama itu disebut. Sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarganya, Sasuke mengenal betul saingan keluarganya. Dan dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dan berjalan-jalan dengan anak yang akan menjadi rivalnya kelak. "_Dia tidak terlihat begitu bisa menguasai bisnis dan tidak terlihat mengenaliku... Apa dia tidak tau?,"_ batin Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya Naruto tidak tau menahu tentang perusahaan keluarganya.

Biarlah. Setidaknya saat ini dia dapat memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk mengenal lebih jauh pemuda Namikaze dihadapannya.

"Sasu-_teme_? Aku juga penasaran sama keluargamu..."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sang Namikaze sulung. OK, dia bisa saja bilang kalau dia sebenarnya bukan _guide _atau pemilik jasa pariwisata macam itu. Dia juga bisa bilang kalau dia adalah penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp. dan bangsawan Konoha sekaligus pria paling dikagumi dan dipuja seluruh wanita, pria maupun waria di Konoha.

_Please, Sasuke... Jangan pandangin Author kayak gitu, jadi malu nih..._

Setelah menyekap Author di gudang _cleaning servis_, Sasuke kembali menyendoki es krim tomatnya. "Hm... Bagaimana, ya? Yeah... aku sama sepertimu, tinggal bersama orang tuaku," ucap Sasuke santai. Es krim itu mulai mencair dan berwarna merah, membuat Sasuke seperti memakan es krim darah. "Kau punya saudara?," tanya Naruto masih penasaran, tidak begitu peduli Sasuke sudah terlihat seperti _vampire_.

"Punya."

"Namanya?"

"_Baka Aniki_..."

Naruto cengo sejenak, mendengar nama kakak Sasuke. "_Nama yang aneh...," _batin Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Namanya bukan _baka aniki_... Tapi Itachi Uchiha...," ujar Sasuke dengan _sweatdrop_, mampu membaca isi kepala sang Namikaze sulung. Ternyata dia salah ketemu orang. Bukan penerus perusahaan rivalnya, tapi hanya anak _dobe _yang nggak tau apa-apa. Naruto ber-oh panjang, baru sadar kalau nama _baka aniki _itu nggak akan pernah ada di KTP orang.

Pandangan Naruto teralih pada gelas es krim tomat Sasuke. Rupanya dia baru sadar, es krim merah itu membuat orang di hadapannya seperti _vampire _yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Naruto meneguk air liurnya sendiri, miris. Dicabutnya harapan _stand _itu akan menjual es krim ramen. Bisa-bisa orang yang makan es krim ramen itu terlihat seperti memakan... Ehem! Ah, nggak perlu dibahas.

Sasuke menghabiskan es krimnya dan langsung mengajak Naruto mengelilingi mall. Naruto sebenarnya sedikit heran dengan Sasuke, dari tadi Sasuke seperti tidak mengeluarkan uang atau kartu kredit maupun dompetnya. Namun Sasuke bisa membeli es krim dan baju super mahal. OK, Naruto tidak tau atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari, bahwa kedai es krim tadi berlabel Uchiha di bawah pimpinan Itachi Uchiha.

Dan itu menjelaskan sekali lagi, bahwa Sasuke tidak suka menghamburkan uang dan lebih memilih menggunakan produk dari kakaknya dengan cuma-cuma. Coba kita ulangi sekali lagi. Baju, tokonya punya kakaknya. Es krim, juga punya kakaknya walau dia juga yang menginspirasi Itachi untuk membuat es krim tomat dengan jaminan dirinya akan menjadi pelanggan es krim tomatnya.

_Sebenarnya kamu mau hemat apa memang nggak punya uang sih, Sasuke?_

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Author. Dia punya banyak uang dan tabungan, tentu. Tapi kalo ada yang gratis? Siapa yang menolak?

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Sabaku, Sunagakure.**

Temari tengah mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya yang akan digunakannya selama di Konoha. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar, walaupun Sasori masih belum mau kembali ke Konoha. Pemuda itu dengan santainya makan kue _mochi _di depan televisi, menonton siaran komedi gaje di sana. Sedangkan Kankurou? Dia hilang ditelan bumi. Nggak, bohong. Dia lagi menjemput Gaara dari les piano.

Sebenarnya Gaara dan Kankurou sekolah di KIU Academy. Tapi karena ini liburan musim panas, mereka pulang ke Suna untuk menemani sang gadis Sabaku. Gadis ikat empat itu terus mondar-mandir layaknya seterika, mengganggu konsentrasi Sasori pada televisi. "Temari! Minggir, dong! Seru, nih!," protes Sasori pada sepupu wanitanya. Temari hanya mendengus kesal, tetap melakukan acara kemas mengemasnya.

Sasori mulai bosan pada televisi, maupun pada Temari. Mata cokelatnya memandang jendela kosong. Ah, melihat banyak orang di luar sana jadi mengingatkan dirinya akan sesuatu entah apa. Kali ini dia menatap langit-langit yang kelihatannya sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Nggak ada jadwal shuting, nggak ada jadwal pemotretan, semuanya dikosongkannya selama liburan ini. Tapi kok rasanya ada yang kurang baginya.

Dilihatnya jendela lagi. Masih sama, orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Namun melihat banyak orang jadi mengingatkannya pada festival tahunan di Konoha. AH! Dia ingat, dia sudah janji akan membantu Itachi menyiapkan acara tahunan itu. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga bangsawan terhormat di Konoha, mereka selalu menampilkan barang-barang berharga peninggalan nenek moyangnya setahun sekali dalam festival itu. Dan itu tepat tanggal 1 Juli sampai 30 Juli. Sebut saja acara itu dengan nama Gion Matsuri.

Sasori langsung melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung tak jauh darinya. Hari ini tanggal 29 Juni. Berarti prosesi Kippu Iri tanda mulainya Gion Matsuri tinggal dua hari lagi. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya dan menekan nomor Itachi dengan cepat. Jangan bilang kalau sang Uchiha lupa acara tahunan ini...

"Ada apa?" Suara yang sangat familiar itu menyapa Sasori dengan nada lumayan ketus. Sasori menghela napasnya sejenak, bisa-bisa dia kena sembur Itachi gara-gara lupa mengingatkannya akan festival itu. "Tachi? Kau tidak lupa tanggal 1, bukan?," tanyanya masih berbasa basi. Itachi mengernyitakan dahi di Konoha, masih belum mengerti maksud Sabaku satu ini. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat hari apa yang sepertinya terlihat penting pada tanggal satu. Satu Juli, ya...

"Kippu Iri?," tebak Itachi dengan santainya. Sabaku mengangguk cepat, walaupun percuma karena yang diajak bicara di seberang sana. "Tenang saja... Yoiyoiyoiyama masih tanggal 14 Juli... Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku...," ujar Itachi santai sekali. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli, toh Sasuke juga yang akan mengurusi sebagai penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

Sasori cengo medengar kalimat dari Uchiha sulung. Hei, bukannya dia yang waktu itu mengancamnya untuk mengingatkannya festival itu? Sasori tak mau disalahkan oleh sahabatnyapun menyahut, "Kau yang bilang minta diingatkan! Lagipula kau juga berpengaruh dalam ekonomi Konoha..."

"Aku tidak mau meneruskan Uchiha Corp. walaupun aku seorang Uchiha..."

"Tapi kau punya banyak aset bisnis yang berkembang pesat, Tachi..."

"Sudahlah. Biar tahun ini Sasuke yang mengurusnya..."

Sasori mendengus kesal. Dulu dia diancam kalau sampai lupa, sekarang yang ngancam nggak peduli sama festivalnya. Namun sebuah informasi membuat tingkahnya kali ini tidak akan sia-sia. "Sasuke kan ada di Kirigakure...," ujarnya mencoba mengetes sekali lagi kesungguhan Itachi melupakan festival itu. Itachi berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. Sasuke sudah bilang padanya sebelum liburan musim dingin, dia akan ikut _Summer Camp_ ke Kirigakure untuk makan tomat segar.

"Dia akan pulang..."

"Kau lupa seberapa posesifnya dia pada tomat?"

Itachi mendesah pelan. Duh, dia tidak mau mengurusi matsuri tahunan itu kali ini. Dia kan butuh liburan juga... Mana Sasuke egois banget meninggalkannya di Konoha. Orang tuanya pada pergi ke Australia dengan alasan yang dia nggak tau apa. Akhirnya dia menyerah juga. "OK. Kau akan membantuku, dan bla..bla..bla..."

Sasori tersenyum kemenangan. Kalau saja ada Itachi di sana, Uchiha satu itu pasti akan langsung menggertaknya karena senyumannya itu. Sabaku muda ini menutup teleponnya sebelum semburan Itachi keluar. Sasori langsung menatap Temari yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir mengemasi barangnya.

"Temari?"

"Hm?" Temari terus menjejalkan koper yang sudah penuh barang entah apa yang dia masukkan. "Kita berangkat besok. Siap-siap, ya!," ujar Sasori dengan senyuman yang sungguh bisa membuat wajahnya bertampang uke 200 kali lipat. Temari memutar kedua bola matanya. _Please_, deh! Dia sedang berkemas sekarang dan sudah hampir 100% siap pergi saat itu juga. Gadis itu bertolak pinggang setelah bangkit di hadapan sepupunya, "Mau kutelepon Gaara dan Kankuro, jadi kita berangkat bersama?"

"Tidak," Sasori menggeleng pelan lalu memberi sebuah senyuman lebar yang lebih mirip dengan cengiran, "Maksudku siap-siap bertemu dengan Itachi yang marah-marah..."

Dan Temaripun menggubrak dengan tidak elit ke lantai.

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Square, Konohagakure.**

Naruto menatap kucing _Turky Van_ itu dengan intens. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai hewan, tapi Sasuke malah mengajaknya ke _pet shop_ macam ini. Mata birunya memandang seluruh hewan yang ada di sana. Ada anjing, kucing, hamster dan beberapa hewan peliharaan yang cukup lucu dan unik untuk dipelihara di sana. Matanya menatap seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah yang berada di sangkarnya.

Burung itu berkicau merdu, nyaring sekali. Entah apa yang membuat Namikaze sulung ini tertarik akan burung kuning itu. Tubuhnya gemuk dengan bulu kuning terang, paruhnya terlihat _orange_ dan kecil, sungguh menggemaskan. Namun mata burung itu yang biru cerah seperti manik sang Namikaze yang tengah menatapnya itulah daya tariknya. Naruto terus memperhatikan burung kecil itu. Bukannya dia tengah berpikir, dia hanya tidak bisa bersiul untuk menyahut kicauan burung. Dia bahkan belum pernah bersiul pada gadis seseksi apapun.

Setelah memperhatikan burung kecil itu cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelinya. "Hei, Sasuke! Sasuke... Sasuke?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko, namun tak ditemukannya sang Uchiha berambut model pantat ayam itu. Apa karena di sini toko hewan, jadi rambut Sasuke beradaptasi menyerupai pantat ayam yang sesungguhnya? Dicarinya Uchiha itu, mulai dari bagian reptil, kucing, anjing, _counter_ (takut-takut Sasuke menggoda gadis di balik _counter_), maupun di dalam mesin kasir(?), namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu.

_Kemana? Kemana? Kemana? Kuharus mencari kemana?_

OK, _theme song_ –nya kurang _awesome _untuk kondisi macam ini. Sebelum Author dibantai kekuatan _Kung Fu Durian_ milik Naruto, sang Namikaze sulung itu langsung mencari sang Uchiha di luar toko. Mungkin saja ada segerombolan gadis seksi lewat dan Sasuke menggodanya, iya kan?

.

.

.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dari toko hewan itu dan berpindah ke toko buku di sebelahnya. Bukannya kenapa, tapi sang kakak sudah meneleponnya sedari tadi dengan tidak sabar. "Halo?," ucap Sasuke setelah dia mengangkat telepon itu. "Hei, _Touto_. Kau cepat pulang dan urusi festival itu..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa-apaan kakaknya ini? Baru saja menelpon sudah memerintah macam itu. Mana festival pula yang diurusi. Mending ngurusin liburannya di Kiri yang tertunda, bang! Sasuke yang hendak menutup teleponnya itu sudah diinterupsi oleh sang kakak, "Jangan coba-coba menutup teleponnya, Sasuke!"

"Lalu kau mau menarikku dari Kirigakure sampai ke Konoha, dan menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya jadi tanggunganmu sedangkan kau berleha-leha di _bar_, iya?," tanya Sasuke ketus. _Please_, deh! Jangankan mengurusi festival sialan itu, ke Kiri saja dia tak bisa. "Sasuke...," ujar Itachi dengan nada tertekan, "Ada dua hal yang salah dari ucapanmu..."

Sasuke masih menanti dengan malas kalimat mengantung sang kakak. "Pertama, aku tidak pernah bertanggung jawab tentang perusahaan dan urusan kebangsawanan atau apalah itu yang ada pada keluarga kita. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak mungkin ke _bar_, meneguk _wine_ saja aku tak mampu!," jelas Itachi setengah berseru agar sang adik tak memprotes lagi. Dua orang sudah menaikkan tingkat ke-_badmood_-annya menjadi tujuh puluh persen. Oh, ternyata bukan hanya dua, tapi ada empat―jika kalian ingat dengan Kyuubi dan Nagato.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya. Jika dia pergi mengurusi festival sialan itu, Naruto akan tau semua tentang kebohongannya selama ini. Kebohongan akan dirinya yang menyamar menjadi _guide_, menutupi kebangsawanannya, mengakui memiliki jasa pariwisata namun nyatanya memiliki perusahaan besar nan sukses, dan menutupi bahwa dirinya sungguh narsis melebihi siapapun di muka bumi ini.

OK, yang terakhir mari kita abaikan.

Ada sebuah perasaan bersalah jika akhirnya Naruto tau bahwa dirinya hanya seorang penipu yang _awesome_, baik hati, keren, dipuja siapapun, seme yang mampu memuaskan para―.

_OK. OK, Sasuke... Abaikan kalimat Author tadi... Author lagi galau!_

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Bukan hanya perasaan bersalah saja, tetapi ada sebuah perasaan yang mampu membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan menuju hatinya. _Oh My God_! Bahkan, Jashin-sama pun tak tau apakah Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai―_skip_ aja kata-kata gajenya― sekarang sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang bego semacam Naruto Namikaze? _It's awesome_...

Hening, Sasuke tidak mapu membalas maupun merespon kalimat sang kakak. Ditutupnya matanya erat. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, bukan? Namun tekatnya bulat sebulat okonomiyaki yang ada di kedai sebelah, dia akan tetap besama Naruto sampai maut kan menjelang.

OK. Itu terlalu lebay dan ngaco. Dia hanya akan bersama Namikaze sulung sampai sang Namikaze sendiri yang mengetahui jati dirinya. Dibukanya mulut yang sempat terkatup selama beberapa menit itu dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa... Aku akan tetap di sini sampai tugasku selesai." Dan sebelum Itachi sempat memprotesnya, dia memutuskan panggilan bahkan mematikan _handphone_ –nya.

Sasuke keluar dari toko buku setelah membeli sebuah majalah entah apa dan memberi senyuman _charming_ pada gadis di balik _counter_ (berharap mendapatkan diskon, mungkin...). Setelah itu, dia keluar dari toko itu dan menemukan sang Namikaze tengah menunggunya dengan wajah khawatir setengah mati. "Kau dari mana saja, _teme_?," omel Naruto setelah melihat sosok berambut model pantat ayam yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"Beli majalah...," jawab Sasuke santai. Diperlihatkannya majalah yang baru saja dibelinya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Ekspresi Naruto pertama kali adalah wajah kaget, malu dan geram menjadi satu. "_GOSH_! _TEMEEE_!KAU BELI MAJALAH APAAN, SIH?," sembur Naruto tiba-tiba setelah melihat majalah yang dibeli Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak tau apa-apa hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. Dilihatnya sampul majalah yang tak diperhatikannya dari tadi. Dia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat _cover_ –nya adalah dua lelaki yang setengah telanjang saling berpelukan mesra.

Sasuke cengo. Pantas saja gadis di balik _counter _itu menatapnya heran lalu tersenyum malu padanya. Rupanya majalah inilah penyebabnya, bukan karena dirinya yang _awesome_. Haduh... Benar-benar malu dirinya telah membeli majalah _gay_ dan menunjukkan pada orang yang dia harapkan juga seorang _gay_.

Naruto menggulung majalah itu dan menatap Sasuke marah. "Karena kau menunjukkan hal yang tak pantas padaku, jadi majalah ini kusita!," ucap Naruto dengan sangat tegas. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya sekali lagi. Kenapa disita? Bukannya lebih baik dibuang saja?

"Kenapa harus disita? Buang saja..."

"Tidak, aku tidak suka membuang barang yang baru saja dibeli..."

"Berikan saja padaku. Aku sudah 18 kok..."

"Aku bilang aku yang simpan dan ini jadi milikku!"

Sasuke semakin bingung pada anak di hadapannya ini. Nah, lho! Kok sekarang dia mau menyimpan barang macam itu? Naruto menyengir lebar padanya. "Ini tambang surga, tau nggak? Aku fudanshi tingkat akut...," ucap Naruto mengakui kegilaannya akan yaoi. Dan Naruto mojok bareng majalah _gay_ itu sambil memekik kata '_hot_', meninggalkan Sasuke _jawdrop_ tak tertahankan.

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Kediaman Namikaze Pein, Konohagakure.**

Pein tengah menyesapi teh hijau yangsudah dibuatkan secara tradisional oleh Sai. Matanya sesekali memandang anak semata wayangnya yang tengah bercanda dengan paman-pamannya. Deidara dan Kyuubi, berarti Naruto tidak ada di sini. Kemanakah sang pirang cerewet, sok ngatur namun bego itu? Hohoho... Pein tak bermaksud menghina Naruto sebegitunya juga, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?(#dimarahin Naruto dan Author).

Konan yang baru saja datang itu, menatap curiga pada suaminya yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Awalnya tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan dan berakhir dengan gelak tawa yang sangat tidak _awesome_. Konan yang jantungan, segera mengeplak pelan kepala Pein agar suaminya kembali waras. "Aduh! Konan?," ucap Pein kaget saat istrinya mengeplaknya dengan tidak _elite_.

Konan menghela napas sejenak, "Kau kenapa? Seperti orang gila..."

Pein tersentak. Istrinya yang kalem dan baik ini mengatakan dirinya gila? Berarti dia tadi melakukan hal yang sangat aneh bahkan untuk istrinya sendiri. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?," tanya Pein dengan nada polos. Inilah yang disukai Konan. Pein hanya bisa bersikap polos dan bodoh hanya di depannya saja. Konan duduk di samping sang suami sambil bergumam pelan. "Ump... Kau tadi tersenyum, lalu terkekeh dan tertawa...," ucap Konan sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak suami tercinta.

Pein mengernyitkan dahinya. Perasaan, dia tadi hanya memikirkan kebodohan sepupunya itu. Ah, dia pasti lupa diri dan tertawa sekerasnya bagai orang gila. Tangannya yang besar itu akhirnya mengusap helai rambut Konan dengan mesra. "Kalau aku gila, apa kau akan tetap bersamaku?," tanyanya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Konan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja..."

"Baguslah. Aku kan memang gila..."

"Hm?"

"Aku gila karenamu..."

Konan memukul pundak suaminya dengan wajah merah merekah. Dia juga memberikan senyum malu setelah digombalin seperti itu. Oh, dia lupa. Pein kan raja gombal sebelum dapat masalah 'itu'...

.

.

.

Kyuubi, Deidara dan Nagato berlarian menuju kamar Nagato sambil terkikik geli. Rupanya mereka mendengar―atau lebih tepatnya menguping―gombalan Pein pada Konan. Mereka bertiga berbaring di kasur Nagato dengan napas tercekat, menahan tawa yang akan meledak. "Haahh.. Nagato, ayahmu tukang gombal, tuh!," ucap Deidara setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya. Nagato menatap Deidara masih dengan kikikannya, "Hihihi... Bukan, paman! Dia raja gombal! Hihihi..."

"Aku gila karenamu... WTF!," ujar Kyuubi menirukan kalimat gombalan Pein. Mereka tertawa lepas. Namun membicarakan tentang gombalan, Nagato jadi teringat sesuatu. "Eh.. Eh. Kalo paman Itachi yang ngegombal jadi seperti apa, ya?," tanya Nagato yang baru ingat akan wajah Itachi yang macam penggombal ulung itu.

Kyuubi berpikir. Banyak kalimat gombal yang mungkin dapat membunuhnya seketika jika Itachi yang mengatakannya. Mungkin _"Kalau kamu jadi bunga, aku jadi kumbangnya..." _atau _"Kyuu –koi, tak kan cerah langit ini tanpa kehadiranmu..." _atau malah dia bakal blak-blakkan, _"Aishiteru! Wo Ai Ni! I Love You! Ich Liebh Dich! Te Amo! Ti Amo, mi Kyuu –koi! Ya Lyublyu Tyebya, dorogoy!" _atau bahasa lain yang tak Kyuubi mengerti. Ini baru berpikir dan membuat Kyuubi merinding disko, apalagi benar-benar terjadi.

Nagato dan Deidara yang melihat perubahan wajah pada Kyuubi jadi sedikit khawatir. Kenapa dengan anak yang paling keras kepala yang bahkan kau mampu menghancurkan gelas dengan mengetokkannya ke kepalanya? Awalnya mereka khawatir, tapi akhirnya mereka jahil juga. "Kyuu-nii, tau nggak? Tadi Itachi-nii bilang dia sangat menyukaimu. _Suki, totemo daisuki..._ gitu katanya!," ucap Deidara mencoba membuat wajah Kyuubi semakin pucat.

"Nggak hanya itu, paman! Tadi dia minta ijin padaku dan Dei-chan, sampai nelpon pula! Dia mau me-_rape_ paman!," ujar Nagato dengan sangat polosnya. Bukan hanya Kyuubi yang tercengan, Deidara juga ikut-ikutan cengo. "_Keterlaluan banget bercandanya, ni anak!," _batin Deidara miris dengan kemampuan bercanda Nagato. Kyuubi yang sudah pucat sepucat dinding rumah Pein yang putih bersih, mau tak mau langsung pingsan di tempat. Ya, ampun... Dia kemakan omongan nggak logis dua anak di depannya.

Deidara dan Nagato langsung memekik panik, namun di detik kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Waduh, ternyata Kyuubi _phobia_ sama Itachi Uchiha! Eits, salah! Yang benar dia _phobia_ dengan gombalan Itachi!

**-Tian Mai & Tian Lou-**

**Konoha Square, Konohagakure.**

Naruto masih membolak-balikkan halaman majalah nista yang disebutnya sebagai 'surga dunia' tersebut. Mata biru _sapphire_ –nya tak memperhatikan jalan, dan beberapa kali menabrak punggung Sasuke yang―entah dengan sengaja atau tidak―berhenti tiba-tiba. Mereka sudah mengelilingi taman kota ini berkali-kali. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak lelah mengitari taman ini.

Mengingat hari mulai senja, Naruto akhirnya buka suara. "Oi, _teme_! Ayo pulang! Sudah sore...," ucapnya seraya memasukkan majalah _gay_ itu dalam saku celananya yang lumayan besar. Sasuke menoleh, mencoba menatap balik mata _sapphire_ sang Namikaze. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia kembali ke rumah Nagato bersama Naruto, pastilah dia akan dapat masalah.

Ada tiga opsi yang mungkin akan membahayakan penyamarannya. Satu, jika mereka kembali ke sana dan Nagato ataupun pelayannya tau dia adalah penerus Uchiha Corp., dia pasti akan didepak dari sana. Dua, mungkin saja orang tua Nagato kembali dan mereka akan mengusirnya karena Sasuke yakin orang tua Nagato lebih mengerti bisnis dibadingkan anaknya. Tiga, para _guide_ sewaan Naruto bisa saja mencarinya dan dia bakal ketahuan dengan sangat tidak _awesome_ dihadapan Naruto.

Hanya satu pilihan jalan keluar saat ini. Pergi dari rumah itu. "Oi, _dobe_...," panggilnya. Naruto masih menatapnya sedari tadi, akhirnya melengus kesal. "Apa?," tanya Naruto malas nan ketus. "Kita akan tinggal di _villa _keluargaku..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Hah? Bener ini bukan mimpi? Sasuke mengajaknya tinggal di _villa _keluarganya? "Memangnya kenapa dengan rumah Pein?," tanya Naruto masih dengan nada ketus, mencoba mencari tau alasan sang Uchiha. Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan Sasuke. Tapi iblis pun mampu berjubah malaikat, bukan? Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya. Dia harus mencari alasan yang tepat sekarang juga.

"Tidak ada. Di sana dekat dengan tempat wisata daripada rumah sepupumu..."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "_I see..._"

"Ayo kita ke sana sekarang."

"HAH?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Serius? Sekarang juga? Nada bicara Sasuke seperti sedang membicarakan cuaca di pagi hari, sangat tenang. Pasti serius. Naruto jadi sedikit salting setelah kaget dengan tidak _elite_. "Oh... OK...," ujarnya dengan setengah hati. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju stasiun bawah tanah terdekat. Naruto hanya pasrah saja. Toh dia tidak akan bisa melawan Sasuke, iya kan?

**~Tsudzuku~**

**Phewh! Akhirnya selesai chapter ini... Maaf kalu pendek. Galau rupanya mampu menurunkan semangat menulis yang menggebu (halah). Sebenarnya chapter depan hanya membahas masa lalu Pein dan masalahnya (aku suka masalah yang dihadapi sepupuku itu). Tapi entahlah... Masih mau dipikirkan XP. Oh iya, minta **_**review **_**dulu ah, sebelum ngegalau lagi... (galau akut).**

**._._._.**_**Xie Xie**_**._._._.**

**Fengtian Mai & Fengtian Lou**


End file.
